Das ewige Bündnis der Elemente
by Raen Fay
Summary: Im Lande Mordor, wo die Schatten ruhen, erwacht das alte Feuer wieder zum Leben. Ein neuer dunkler Herrscher verhilft Mordor zu alter Grausamkeit und Größe. Doch wo kommt dieser Herrscher her und was plant er. Wozu braucht er dafür die Unterstützung von Isengard und warum errichtet er eine Festung auf dem einsamen Berg.
1. Prolog

Prolog - Du hast doch sicher schon einmal von Isengard gehört

Der Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren saß auf dem Thron und wartete auf seine Familie.  
„Mein Herr, eure Frau und eure Tochter sind so eben eingetroffen", verkündete einer seiner Diener.

„Bring sie herein", antwortete der Mann harsch.  
Kurze Zeit später trat eine wunderschöne, schwarzhaarig Frau in den Saal.  
Ihr folgte eine ebenfalls wunderschöne und schwarzhaarige, jedoch um einige Jahre jüngere Version ihrer selbst.  
„Morgana, du bist so schön wie immer", sagte er zu seiner Frau.  
„Und Duvessa, Tochter, du wirst immer schöner. Du siehst deiner Mutter so ähnlich und wie groß du geworden bist. Komm her zu mir", forderte er seine Tochter auf.

„Vater, endlich sehe ich dich wieder. Zwei Jahre ist es her, seit ich dich zum letzten Mal sah", stellte seine Tochter fest.  
„Geh doch bitte auf dein Zimmer, mein Liebes", sagte er zu seiner Tochter und schob sie in Richtung einer Tür.  
Er wartete bis er gehört hatte, dass die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.  
Dann wandte er sich seiner Frau zu.  
„Ist sie soweit?", fragte er sie.  
„Ja, Morncaun, mein Geliebter, sie ist bald soweit", erwiderte sie und sah den Schwarzhaarigen verliebt an.  
Ein teuflisches Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht.

Zu Frieden nahm er wieder auf dem dunklen Thron Platz.  
„Was planst du Geliebter?" Bevor er jedoch antworten konnte betrat erneut ein Diener den Thronsaal, verbeugte sich tief und ließ dann verlauten.  
„Mein Herr, der Mann nach dem ihr verlangtet, er traf so eben ein. Soll ich ihn herein bringen?"  
„Lass ihn eintreten. Duvessa, meine Liebe, geh doch schon mal zu unseren Gemächern. Ich werde kommen, wenn ich hier alles geklärt habe. Dann werde ich die erzählen was ich plane und wir werden die vergangen zwei Jahre nachholen."  
Die Schwarzhaarige nickte und machte sich auf dem Weg zu den Gemächern von ihrem Mann und ihr.  
Sobald sich die Tür auch hinter seiner Frau geschlossen hatte, öffnete sich die andere Tür und der von ihm erwartete Mann trat ein.  
„Es freut mich dich zu sehen, Aunastaturo. Kommt zu mir, mein alter Freund, ich habe euch etwas zu verkünden."  
Der Mann trat an den Thron heran.  
Er machte seinem Namen alle Ehre, einen abstoßenderen oder hässlicheren Mann fand man in ganz Mittelerde nicht.  
Doch das Aussehen interessierte den Mann auf dem Thron nicht, ihn interessierten nur die Fähigkeiten dieses Mannes, denn darin war er ein ungeschlagener Meister.  
„Was verlangt ihr, alter Freund?"  
„Wie kommt du darauf, dass ich etwas verlange. Nein, ich möchte dir etwas schenken."  
Der Schwarzhaarige erblickt Überraschung in den Augen des abstoßenden Mannes.  
„Du hast doch sicher schon einmal von Isengard gehört."


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1 - Ankunft in Bruchtal

Als ich erwachte spürte ich ein Ziehen in der Magengegend, was unweigerlich schlimmes mit sich bringen würde.  
Ich stand auf, doch sofort erfasste mich Schwindel, hilfesuchend stütze ich mich an der Wand ab.

Das Ziehen wurde schlimmer und ich krümmte mich zusammen.  
Kann das nicht schneller gehen, dachte ich und stellte erleichtert fest, dass das Bild vor meinen Augen verschwamm.  
Ein plötzlich hell aufleuchtendes Licht ließ mich die Augen fest zu kneifen und als ich sie wieder öffnete fand ich mich in einer großen Halle, der Tham Admir, wieder.  
„Elveayáre, wir müssen euch leider verkünden, das erneut Schatten aufziehen werden", hörte ich eine herrenlos Stimme.  
„Reist nach Bruchtal und verlangt Herrn Elladan zu sprechen. Nehmt dies an euch, es wird euch helfen."  
Das gibt es doch nicht, dachte ich, gerade war Sauron bezwungen und jetzt sollte es schonwieder eine neue Bedrohung geben.  
Auf dem Boden vor mir nahmen einige Sachen Gestalt an, darunter ein Langbogen mit einem Köcher voller Pfeile, ein Schwert, sowie ein Sattel und ein Zaumzeug für meine Stute Faire und ein schwarzes Bündel.  
Und schon spürte ich wieder das Ziehen, doch zurück ging es immer schneller als hin und so stand ich kurz darauf wieder in der Höhle, in der ich die Nacht verbracht hatte, vor mir die neuen Sachen.  
Ich ging aus der Höhle und pfiff nach Faire, die grasend einige Meter entfernt stand.  
Sofort hob sie ihren Kopf und kam dann auf mich zugetrabt.  
„Guten Morgen meine Schöne, hattest du eine erholsame Nacht? Komm wir haben eine Aufgabe", begrüßte ich sie.  
Gefolgt von Faire ging ich zurück in die Höhle.  
Faires Hufschlag hallte an den Wänden wieder.  
„Hier, das ist für dich", sagte ich und deutet auf Sattel und Zaumzeug.  
Zuerst legte ich den Sattel über ihren Rücken und zog den Gurt fest.

Anschließend streifte ich ihr das Zaumzeug über den Kopf und verschloss die Riemchen.  
Dann nahm ich das Schwert und schnallte es mir um die Hüfte.  
Danach kniete ich mich nieder, um das schwarze Bündel genauer zu betrachten.  
Ich fand ein Band, dass um das Bündel geknotet war und löste die Verschnürung.  
Vorsichtig wickelte ich das Bündel auf, um mögliche darin vorhandene Dinge nicht zu zerstören.

Eingewickelt in dem Bündel fand ich zwei kleine Stoffbeutel und einen Dolch, das schwarze Bündel selbst stellte sich als Umhang heraus.  
Den Dolch verstaute ich in einem meiner braunen Stiefel, dann widmete ich mich den beiden Stoffbeuteln.  
In dem ersten befanden sich alle möglichen Heilkräuter und in dem zweiten ein silberner leicht blau durchwirkter Ring.  
Ich band die Beutel wieder zu und schnürte sie am Gurt meines Schwertes fest.  
Nachdem ich mich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, legte ich mir den Umhang um die Schultern.  
Dann hob ich den Köcher mit Pfeilen vom Boden und schnallte ihn mir um.  
Zum Schluss folgte noch der Bogen, den ich mir über den Rücken hing.  
Bevor ich aufsaß führte ich Faire aus der Höhle.  
Draußen schwang ich mich dann auf ihren Rücken.  
„Los Faire, auf nach Bruchtal, ich muss mit Herrn Elladan sprechen."  
Meine Stute hatte mich verstanden und eilte los.  
Schon bald hatten wir unsere Schlafstätte weit hinter uns gelassen und hatten es nicht mehr weit bis Bruchtal.  
Gerade nährten wir uns einer Lichtung, als zwei Reiter darauf erschienen.  
Ich ließ Faire in Schritt fallen. Verwundert bemerkte ich, dass einer der Reiter ein Zwerg war, der andere war ein Elb.  
„Guten Tag die Herren, wo hin des Weges?", fragte ich.  
Der Zwerg schien vor Schreck beinah vom Pferd gefallen zu sein.  
„Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal. Aber sagt, was ist euer Ziel?", meinte der Elb, der mein Kommen wahrscheinlich schon gehört hatte.  
„Ich bin ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal", erwiderte ich.  
„Dann könnt ihr uns ja begleiten, schöne Frau", sagte der Zwerg.  
Ich strich Faire über ihre Hals und sie senkte ihn zustimmend.  
„Nun, bei einem so netten Angebot, kann ich nicht ablehnen", sagte ich und ließ Faire wieder los laufen.

Nach kurzer Zeit vernahm ich den Hufschlag der andern beiden Pferde.  
„Meine Herren, was bringt euch denn nach Bruchtal?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Herr Elladan lud uns ein, er scheint etwas mit uns besprechen zu wollen", erklärte der Elb.  
„Und was führt euch nach Bruchtal, schöne Frau?", wollte der Zwerg wissen.

„Nennt mich doch bitte Sinye. Mein Weg führt mich nach Bruchtal, da ich Herrn Elladans Rat suche." „Interessant. Ich bin übrigens Gimli, Gloins Sohn und mein Gefährte ist Prinz Legolas aus dem Düsterwald, Sohn Thrandulis."

„Entschuldigt, mein Prinz", sagte ich ehrfürchtig und neigte demütig den Kopf.  
„Bitte Sinye, seid doch nicht so förmlich, ich bin ein Elb wie jeder andere auch", erwiderte Legolas. Überrascht über diese Aussagen hätte ich mir beinah den Kopf an einem tief hängenden Ast gestoßen, wäre Faire nicht in letzter Sekunde stehen geblieben.  
Ich duckte mich unter dem Ast durch und dachte weiter über Legolas Aussage nach.  
Noch nie war mir ein Prinz begegnet, vor allem ein Elbenprinz, der nicht darauf bestand mit seinem Titel angesprochen zu werden.

„Sagt, warum reist ihr alleine, schöne Frau, entschuldigt Sinye. Ist es nicht viel zu gefährlich?", riss mich Gimlis Frage aus den Gedanken.  
„Ich habe gelernt zu kämpfen, oder meint ihr ich trage Bogen und Schwert, damit es schön aussieht.  
Nein, ich weiß mich zu verteidigen und da sehe ich keinen Grund warum ich nicht alleine reisen sollte", erklärte ich ihm.

Gimli sah mich anerkennend an und Legolas betrachtete meine Bogen.  
„Entschuldigt, wenn ich euch zu nahe trete, aber wo habt ihr diesen Bogen her", wollte er schließlich wissen.  
„Es war ein Geschenk", erwiderte ich, denn es war ja nicht gelogen. Ich hatte den Bogen geschenkt bekommen.  
„Sind wir bald da? Ich fühle meinen Hintern nicht mehr", beschwerte sich Gimli.  
„Es ist nicht mehr weit, Herr Gimli. Wenn wir unsere Pferde eilen lassen, sind wir bald da", verkündete ich.  
„Legolas, hast du das gehört, sie hat mich Herr Gimli genannt", sagte der Zwerg stolz ich Richtung Elb gewandt.  
„Natürlich mein Herr, wie sollte ich euch denn sonst nennen und nun kommt", meinte ich und ließ Faire in Trab fallen.  
„Aber nicht zu schnell, die anderen beiden müssen mithalten können", flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr. „Meint ihr wir sind so langsam", entrüstete sich Legolas, der mit seinen Elbenohren natürlich jedes Wort verstanden hatte. „Nein, Herr Legolas, ihr seid sicher nicht langsam, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht besitzt ihr Elbenpferde. Jedoch würde Faire sie um Längen schlagen", versuchte ich zu erklären.  
„Es gibt keine schnelleren Pferde als Elbenpferde", sagte er daraufhin.  
Der Zwerg nickt, trotz dessen er keine Ahnung von Pferden hatte, denn er vertraute auf das Wissen seines Freundes.  
„Und doch sage ich euch, mein Herr, meine Stute würde euer Pferd um Längen schlagen", meinte ich.

„Das werden wir ja sehen", sagte er und trieb sein Pferd in Galopp.  
Auch Gimlis Pferd machte einen Satz nach vorne, sodass der Zwerg beinah herunter gefallen wäre.  
Er konnte sich jedoch im letzten Moment noch festhalten und sein Pferd jagte dem von Legolas hinterher.  
Ich merkte, wie Faire ungeduldig wurde.  
Sie hatte die Aufforderung zum Wettstreit verstanden und so ließ ich sie laufen.  
Schon kurz darauf hatten wie den Zwerg eingeholt und ich hörte ihn auf die ‚verdammten Gäule' schimpfen.  
Ein Grinsen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen.  
Dann hörte ich Legolas, der tief über den Hals seines Pferdes hing und den Fliegenschimmle zu großer Eile antrieb.  
Als er Faire und mich dicht hinter sich wahrnahm, beigte er sich noch tiefer und Trieb den Schimmel mit den Worten ‚noro lim, noro lim Niphredil' an.  
Der Schimmel streckte sich noch länger und brachte wieder mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Faire. Ich beugte mich auch über Faires Hals und flüsterte.  
„Eile Faire, eile." Legolas der die Worte gehört hatte, trieb sein Pferd weiterhin auf elbisch zur Eile an.  
Doch der Abstand zwischen Niphredil und Faire schwand, bis sie sich auf selber Höhe befanden.  
Kurz sah ich zu dem blonden Elb herüber, der sein Pferd weiterhin verbissen zur Eile antrieb. Nun flüsterte ich dicht über Faires Hals gebeugt.  
„Noro lim Faire, noro lim." Als hätte sie nur auf die Worte gewartet, jagte sie los und ließ Legolas auf Niphredil schnell hinter sich.  
Kurz Zeit später hatten wir Bruchtal erreicht und ich ließ Faire, damit wir niemanden über den Haufen reiten würden, in Trab fallen.  
Vor den Ställen ließ ich mich von Faires Rücke gleiten.  
Sogleich stand ein Elb neben mir, der mir Faires Zügel aus der Hand nahm und sie in die Ställe führte.

„Kann ich euch weiterhelfen, Herrin?", fragte ein brünetter Elb.  
„Ich würde gerne Herrn Elladan sprechen, doch zuerst warte ich auf meine Begleiter", erklärte ich dem Elb.  
„Ich werde Herrn Elladan beschied geben, dass ihr ihn zu sprechen wünscht. Solange könnt ihr hier auf eure Begleiter warten", verkündete er.  
„Vielen Dank, mein Herr", bedankte ich mich bei dem Elb. Gerade als er verschwunden war, hörte man Legolas und Gimli kommen, denn der Zwerg beschwerte sich lautstark über den wilden Ritt.

Kurz nachdem ich ihre Stimmen vernahm bogen sie auf ihren Pferden um die Ecke.

„Was habe ich euch gesagt", sprach ich den Elben an.  
„Beim nächsten Mal schlage ich euch, Sinye", erwiderte er.  
„Das glaub ich nicht", meinte ich, als die Beiden von ihren Pferden stiegen. Na ja, Gimli fiel eher, als das er ab stieg.  
„Das werden wir ja noch sehen", sagte er, als man ihm die Zügel aus der Hand nahm und den Schimmel in die Ställe führte.  
„Herrin, Herr Elladan erwartet euch", verkündete der brünette Elb, als er zurückkehrte.  
„Danke, mein Herr. Wo werde ich ihn finden?" Bevor er mir jedoch antwortete, erblickte er Legolas und Gimli.  
„An, die Herren Legolas und Gimli sind auch eingetroffen. Folgen sie mir  
ich werde sie zu ihren Gemächern führen. Und sie Herrin, werde ich zu Herrn Elladan führen, kommen sie." Und so folgte ich der kleinen Gruppe.

Der Elb führt uns durch ein Labyrinth von Gängen und blieb schließlich vor einer schweren Holztür stehen.  
Er hob die Hand und klopfte an das dunkle Holz.  
„Herein", erklang eine freundlich Stimme von drinnen und der brünette Elb öffnete die Tür.  
„Herr Elladan, ich bringe die Herrin die euch zu sprechen wünscht. Außerdem sind so eben die Herren Legolas und Gimli eingetroffen, ich bringe sie nun zu den für sie hergerichteten Gemächern", verkündete der Elb.  
Elladan erschien im Türrahmen und blickte aufmerksam zu mir und dann zu Legolas und Gimli.  
„Das wird nicht von Nöten sein, die Herrin Sinye, sowie Legolas und Gimli sind aus demselben Grund hier. Bitte, kommt doch herein", sagte Elladan und machte eine einladende Geste.  
Ich betrat das Zimmer, gefolgt von Legolas und Gimli.  
Der brünette Elb, der uns hierher gebracht hatte, warte bis Gimli durch die Tür getreten war und schloss sie dann wieder.

_  
Übersetzung:  
Tham Admir = Halle der Hoffnung  
noro lim = lauf schnell 


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2 - Ein Kleid so blau wie Wasser

Der Raum, in den uns Elladan eintreten ließ, war sonnendurchflutet.  
Durch einige der großen Fensterbögen konnte man auf einen Balkon gelangen.  
Von draußen konnte man das Sprudeln eines Baches hören und das Zwitschern einiger Vögel hören. „Nehmt doch bitte Platz", sagte Elladan und deutete auf ein paar Sitzmöglichkeiten.  
Ich ging zu einer kleine Bank und ließ mich darauf nieder.  
Gimli setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und Legolas zog sich einen Stuhl direkt neben den von Gimli.

„Legolas und Gimli, ihr fragt euch sicher warum ich nach euch schickte und ihr, Herrin Sinye, erhofft euch Antworten auf eure Fragen", begann Elladan.  
„Nennt mich doch bitte einfach nur Sinye, Herr Elladan", bat ich ihn. Mit einem freundlichen Nicken verdeutlichte er mir, dass er mich verstanden hatte.  
„Nun dann, ich möchte mit euren Fragen beginnen, Sinye", fuhr er fort wurde aber von einem zum Fenster herein fliegendem Falken unterbrochen.  
Der Falke landete auf der Stuhllehne eines freien Stuhls und blickte Elladan aufmerksam an.

Elladan sah erst kurz zu dem Falken und dann zu seinen Gästen.  
„Aragorn mit einigen Menschen und mein Bruder mit einigen Elben werden gleich eintreffen", verkündete er dann und wollte gehen.  
„Wir werden unser Gespräch auf morgen vertagen", fügte er noch hinzu bevor er verschwand.  
Auch der Falke breite seine Flügel wieder aus und verschwand ebenso schnell wie er gekommen war.

Enttäuscht blieb ich auf dem Bänkchen sitzen und blickte zur nun offenen Tür.  
Schließlich stand ich auf und wanderte im Zimmer auf und nieder.  
„Könntet ihr euch bitte setzen, Sinye", bat Legolas, „Ihr macht mich ganz nervös."  
Innerlich fuhr ich erschrocken zusammen, hatte ich gar nicht mehr daran gedacht das Legolas und Gimli immer noch hier waren, lies mir äußerlich aber nichts anmerken.  
„Tut mir Leid, Herr Legolas", sagte ich und setzte mich auf den Stuhl, dem ich am nächsten stand und dieser befand sich auf der linken Seite des Zwergs.  
„Was waren, dass denn für Fragen von denen Elladan sprach?", wollte Gimli wissen.  
Legolas warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Nein, nein, Herr Legolas, es ist schon in Ordnung. Ich wäre bestimmt auch so neugierig", versuchte ich dem Zwerg zur Hilfe zu kommen.  
„Siehst du, manchmal muss man einfach fragen um Antworten zu bekommen", meinte der Zwerg zu dem Elben.  
„Nun, da ihr scheinbar auf einem ähnlichen Grund hier seid, werde ich erzählen, was meine Fragen waren. Man sagte mir neues Böses würde Einzug halten. Mehr konnte man mir aber nicht sagen, jedoch schickte man mich mit den Worten, ich solle nach Bruchtal reisen und dort verlangen mit Herrn Elladan zu sprechen. Nun, dann stellten sich mir einige Fragen. Zum einen was dieses neues Böse wäre, was man dagegen machen könnte und ob Herrn Elladan noch mehr über das neue Böse wüsste.", sagte ich.  
Legolas und Gimli sahen mich überrascht an.

Dann begann der Zwerg irgendwas zu meckern, was ich nicht verstand.  
Auch wenn ich schon lange in Mittelerde wandelte die Sprache der Zwerge habe ich nie gelernt. Legolas sah den Zwerg so an, wie ich ihn gerne angeguckt hätte, nämlich ziemlich dämlich.  
Als ich Legolas blick sah, musste ich jedoch auflachen.  
„Was?", fragten Gimli und Legolas unison und ich musste noch mehr lachen.  
Auch wenn die beiden wohl nicht verstanden warum ich lachte, stimmten sie mit ein und bald hielten wir uns vor Lachen den Bauch.  
„Tut mir Leid Herr Legolas, aber euer Blick, als Herr Gimli auf zwergisch schimpfte war einfach zu komisch", brachte ich schließlich unter lachen heraus.  
„Da kann ich euch nur zustimmen", lachte der Zwerg.  
Und Legolas, der sah mich und Gimli einen Moment komisch an, fiel dann aber auch wieder mit in das Lachen ein.  
„Was ist denn hier los?", hörte ich eine angenehme Stimme belustigt fragen.  
Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und sah einen braunhaarigen Mann mit grauen Augen in der Tür stehen, der gütig lächelte.  
„Aragorn, mein Freund, es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?", vernahm ich die Stimme von Legolas hinter mir.  
Aragorn, Aragorn, wer war das gleich noch einmal.  
Ach ja klar, Aragorn, einer der Ringgefährten und jetziger König von dem wiedervereinten Königreich. „König Elessar, seid gegrüßt", sagte ich, als ich erkannt hatte, wer der Mann war der dort im Türrahmen stand und sankt auf die Knie.  
„Bitte erhebt euch doch", sagte er und musterte mich. „Wer seid ihr?", fragt er schließlich.  
„Ich bin Sinye, mein König", erwiderte ich demütig.  
„Bitte sagt einfach Aragorn zu mir, Sinye", meinte er. Dann wandte er sich an Legolas und Gimli. „Meine Freund, es ist auch schön euch wieder zu sehen. Es geht mir gut, danke der Nachfrage." Gimli sprang von seinem Stuhl und versuchte Aragorn freundschaftlich auf die Schulter zu klopfen, dieser Versuch scheiterte jedoch kläglich, weil der Zwerg einfach zu klein war.

Auch Legolas erhob sich von seinem Platz und begrüßte seinen Freund.  
Und ich stand verloren da und beobachtete wie sich die Freunde über Neuigkeiten austauschten. Meine Gedanken schweiften ab.  
Ich dachte über früher nach, als ich auch noch regelmäßig Kontakt mit meinen Freunden hatte, doch diese hatte ich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen  
Meine beste Freundin Vanyayá oder Tavaril, wie sie hier in Mittelerde hieß, mein bester Freund Canyayá oder Silivren, wie sein Name in Mittelerde war und zu guter letzte Ruinayá oder Rumien, hier in Mittelerde, meine erste und letzte große Liebe.

Nur leider hatte Rumien meine Gefühle nie erwidert und so war ich schließlich froh, als sich unsere Weg auf unabsehbare Zeit trennten.  
Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken als Gimli meinen Namen nannte.  
„Sein Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zum Schreien komisch, was meinst du wohl wie sauer er war, dass Sinye das Wettreiten gewann anstelle ihm", gab der Zwerg seine Version des Wettreitens zum Besten.  
„Wenn es sie so sehr trifft, wenn eine Frau sie besiegt, Herr Legolas, sollten sie keine Frau herausfordern", meinte ich.  
Erschrocken fuhren die drei Herren zu mir herum und sahen mich entsetz an.  
Scheinbar hatten sie mich total vergessen.  
„Beim Barte meines Vaters Gloins, wie könnt ihr uns so erschrecken und wo kommt ihr überhaupt so plötzlich her", sagte Gimli.  
„Es war nicht meine Absicht euch zu erschrecken, meine Herren und ich stehe schon die ganze Zeit hier", erwiderte ich.  
Beim letzten Teil meines Satzes wich alle Farbe aus Gimlis Gesicht und Legolas schien sich plötzlich sehr für seine Schuhspitzen zu interessieren.  
Merkwürdig, was haben die bloß, fragte ich mich und betrachtete Legolas und Gimli.  
Dann ließ ich meinen Blick zu Aragorn streifen über dessen Gesicht ein wissendes grinsen zog. Fragend sah ich ihn an, doch er machte nur eine wegwerfende Geste mit seiner Hand, scheinbar war es nicht so wichtig, warum die beiden so reagierten.  
„Nun, da ihr mich schon aus meine Gedanken gerissen habt meine Herren, möchte auch ich mich am Gespräch beteiligen."  
Legolas sah mich erleichtert an und Gimli bekam wieder Farbe.  
Verwirrt sah ich zu Aragorn, aber der zuckte nur mit den Schultern, doch sein Lächeln ließ den Unglaube nicht wirklich erscheinen.  
Hm, dann halt nicht dachte ich mir, gesellte mich aber zu den drei Männern.  
Sie erzählt mir ein wenig über ihre Erlebnisse im Ringkrieg, bis schließlich die Sonne im Horizont versankt und wir uns auf unsere Zimmer begaben.  
Es war seit fünf Monaten das erste Mal, dass ich in einem Bett schlief.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen dann wieder aufstand, war ich nicht mehr oder weniger ausgeruht, als wenn ich irgendwo in der Wildnis genächtigt hätte.  
Ich klatschte mir ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht und kümmerte mich dann um meine Haare, die von dem wilden Ritt gestern noch total zerzaust waren.  
Na wunderbar, dachte ich, dass hat ja bestimmt Eindruck geschunden.  
Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich meine Haare endlich entwirrt und sie vielen mir bis zum Steißbein.  
Nun dann, dachte ich mir und begann meine Haare zu flechten.  
Schließlich hatte ich mein Werk beendet und machte mich daran mich umzukleiden, als mir auffiel, dass ich nichts anderes hatte.  
Hilflos sah ich mich im Zimmer um und registrierte, dass Wasser, welches in einer Amphore auf dem Nachttisch stand.  
Das sollte eigentlich reichen.  
Ich konzentrierte meine ganzen Gedanken auf das Wasser und darauf was ich daraus machen wollte. Und da lag auch schon mein zweites Problem, sollte ich mir ein Kleid erstellen oder Shirt und Hose.

Nach langem hin und her entschied ich mich schließlich für ein Kleid.  
Schließlich hatte ich ein Kleid, natürlich in den Farben des Wassers, das hieß blau und weiß.  
Schnell zog ich es mir über und eilte auf den Flur, wo ich beinah mit Aragorn zusammen stieß.  
Er verhinderte den Zusammenstoß jedoch durch ein beherztes Zupacken ein meinen Armen. Erschrocken sah ich zu ihm auf.  
„Ich wollte gerade sehne wo ihr bleibt. Kommt, die anderen warten schon", sagte er und führte mich in einen Raum.  
Mit Staunen stellte ich fest, dass er noch größer war als der Raum, in dem wir unser gestern aufgehalten hatten.  
Aragorn schritt jedoch durch den Raum auf eine Terrasse.  
Ich folgte ihm und sah Legolas, Gimli, Elladan und eine Elb der Elladan zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah, der wohl Elladans Zwillingsbruder Elrohir war. „Alaé", grüßte ich und stellte erst fest, dass Gimli wohl ein kein elbisch konnte, als er mich fragen an sah.  
Legolas erbarmte sich und übersetzte seinem Freund, was ich gerade gesagt hatte.  
„Da ihr nun auch da seid, Sinye, können wir mit unserem Rat anfangen", sagte Elladan und wies mir dann mit einer Armbewegung einen Platz zu.  
Ich nahm auf dem mir zugewiesenen Platz zwischen Aragorn und Legolas Platz.  
Letzter betrachtete mich aufmerksam und wandte seinen Blick erst ab, als Elladan wieder zu sprechen an setzte.  
„Vor einigen Tagen ereilte mich eine fürchterliche Vision. Ich sah wie der Düsterwald in Flammen stand, Lothlórien war zerstört und vor Minas Tirith wurde auf Leben und Tod gekämpft.  
Aber das war noch nicht alles, ich beobachtete ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Männern, doch ich verstand kein Wort und das beunruhigt mich am meisten", erzählte er.  
Bevor irgendwer etwas dazu sagen konnte, hörte man aufgeregtes Laufen vom Flur her und die Tür zu dem Raum, auf dessen Terrasse wir uns befanden wurde aufgeworfen.

_  
Übersetzung:  
Alaé = Seid gegrüßt!


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3 - 47 Mann und eine Frau

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass wir zu spät kommen, wenn wir das zweite Frühstück nicht ausfallen lassen, Pip", rief der Junge, der in den Raum gerauscht kam.  
Moment, dachte ich, dass war kein Junge, das war ein Halbling oder Hobbit, wie sie sich selber nannten.  
Ein zweiter Hobbit kam förmlich das Zimmer herein geflogen.  
Empört sah der zweite zu Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli.  
„Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach ohne uns anfangen", tat er seiner Empörung Luft. Erst dann fiel sein Blick auf mich.  
„Herrin, bitte entschuldigt mein Benehmen, eigentlich bin ich nicht so", sagte er und sank vor mir in einen Verbeugung.  
Der erste folgte seinem Beispiel und verbeugte sich ebenfalls vor mir.  
„Aber, aber, ich bin doch nur einen einfach Frau, ihr müsst euch nicht vor mir verbeugen", meinte ich und stand auf um die beiden zu Begrüßen.  
„Ich bin Sinye", stellte ich mich vor.  
„Es freut mich eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Sinye. Mein Name ist Merry und dieser unverschämte Bursche ist mein Vetter Pippin", meinte der, der zuerst die Terrasse betreten hatte.  
„Die Freunde ist auf meiner Seite und ich sehe über das wie sie es ausdrücken unverschämte Benehmen ihre Vetters hinweg, Herr Merry", erwiderte ich.  
Mit großen Augen sahen mich die beiden Hobbits an und nahmen dann auf zwei noch freien Stühlen zwischen Gimli und Elladan Platz.  
Auch ich ließ mich auf meinen Platz nieder.

Elladan wiederholte, was er uns bereits erzählt hatte und die Hobbits sprangen entschlossen auf, sofort stand auch ich wieder.  
Empfand man es bei meinem Volk doch unhöflich, wenn die anwesenden Frauen saßen solang ein Mann stand.  
Überrascht sahen mich Legolas und Aragorn an, zuckten dann aber mit den Schultern und wandten sich an die Hobbits, die scheinbar etwas Wichtiges zu erzählen hatten.  
„Wir sind mit unseren zehn besten Kriegern angereist, weil wir uns so etwas schon dachten als uns euer Brief ereilte, Herr Elladan.  
Seit wir vor zehn Jahren nach dem Ringkrieg wieder ins Auenland zurückgekehrt sind bilden wir sie aus.  
Mit Kurzschwertern wie wir sie tragen können sie kämpfen, ebenso wie mit Bratpfannen und Spaten", erzählte die beiden Stolz.  
Überraschung zeichnete sich auf den Gesichtern der Anwesenden ab, auch ich war überrascht über den Kampfesmut der beiden Hobbits.  
„Genau deshalb, ließ nach euch schicken, nach euch allen, nun ja bis auf euch, Herrin Sinye, aber ich denke, dass auch ihr mit den hier anwesenden Herren aufbrechen werdet sollte der Entschluss darauf fallen.  
Und das möchte ich euch nun fragen, erachtet ihr es als sinnvoll mit einer Gruppe von, ich würde sagen so um die dreißig vierzig Mann, aufzubrechen und nach Zeichen einer erneuten Auflehnung der dunklen Mächte zu suchen?"  
Nach kurzen hin und her überlegen stimmten alle der Idee zu und so begann man eine Gruppe zu erstellen.  
Es freute mich ungemein, dass ich bei der Besprechung und Planung dabei sein durfte und erstrecht, dass ich mich mit den Männer auf die Suche begeben dürfte.  
Kurze Zeit später hatten wir eine Entscheidung getroffen. Die Gruppe sollte aus zehn Männern Gondors, zehn Elben Lothlóriens, zehn Elben Bruchtals, den zehn Hobbits aus dem Auenland, sowie den beim Rat anwesenden bestehen.  
Insgesamt kamen wir so auf 11 Menschen, 23 Elben, einem Zwerg, 12 Hobbits und mich.  
47 Mann und eine Frau.  
Der Rat löste sich auf und der ein oder andere begann sich schon auf den Aufbruch vorzubereiten.  
Meine Vorbereitung betrug sich auf einen Abstecher zum Trainingsplatz.  
Jedoch nicht ohne vorher in meine Gemächer zu eilen, mein Kleid gegen meine Reisekleidung zu tauschen, die Haare kampftauglich zurück zu binden und Schwert, sowie Pfeilköcher und Bogen zu schnappen.  
Schon stand ich auf dem Trainingsplatz und wirbelte mit meinem Schwert umher.

„Ihr müsst das Schwert lockerer in der Hand halten und nicht so verkrampft, sonst schmerzt euch nach einem Kampf euer ganzer Arm", hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir und wirbelte erschrocken herum.  
Die Schwertspitze auf das Herz des Eindringlings gerichtet.  
„Oh Vorsicht, ihr wollt mich doch nicht erschlagen", meinte Aragorn schmunzelnd. „Wie meint ihr das, Herr Aragorn?", fragte ich und ließ das Schwert sinken.  
„Wie ich meine, dass ihr Vorsichtig sein soll, dass ihr mich nicht erschlagt", scherzte er.  
„Ja, natürlich", ging ich auf den Scherz ein.  
„Da fragt ihr den Falschen, ich kann euch nur dabei helfen euer Schwert besser zu führen", erwiderte er und zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide.  
„Seht ihr, so müsst ihr es halten." Ich versuchte es ihm gleich zu tun, scheiterte jedoch recht schnell. „Darf ich?", fragte er, steckte sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide und ließ seine Hand über meinem Arm schweben.  
„Sicher", sagte ich. Er löste meinen schraubstockartigen Griff vom Schwert und legte seine Handinnenfläche auf meinen Handrücken.  
Dann legte er mein Schwert zurück in meine offene Hand und schloss sie mit seiner Hand locker um den Griff.  
Immer noch hinter mir stehend ließ er meine Hand langsam los, schloss sie aber sofort wieder um meine, als ich meine Hand wieder um den Schwertgriff krampfte.  
„Nein, so wird das nichts. Ihr dürft eure Hand nicht so verkrampfen", meinte er nahm bei meinem Ohr.  
„Aber dann lass ich es fallen", verneinte und wandte mich um.  
Aragorn ließ meine Hand los und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Nein, ihr lasst es nicht fallen", erwiderte er. „Und ob ich es fallen lasse", meinte ich.  
„Nun, wenn ihr euch da so sicher seid, dann weiß ich nicht warum euer Schwert jetzt noch nicht auf dem Bode liegt", sagte er grinsend.  
Erschrocken sah ich auf das Schwert in meiner Hand, er hatte Recht, ich hielt es wirklich immer noch so wie er es mir gezeigt hatte.  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er sein Schwert und richtete es auf mich.  
Geistesgegenwertig reagierte ich und es entbrannte ein Übungskampf.  
Schließlich ließen wir voneinander ab.  
„Seht ihr, euer Schwert lässt sich gleich viel leichter führen", meinte er. „Ihr habt Recht, herzlichen Dank, Herr Aragorn", erwiderte und lächelte ihn an.  
„Nun dann, es gibt noch einiges vorzubereiten, ich mach mich mal an die Arbeit", sagte er schob sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide und verließ den Trainingsplatz.  
Auch ich steckte mein Schwert in die Scheide, verließ aber nicht den Trainingsplatz sondern tauschte Schwert gegen Pfeil und Bogen.  
Ich legte einen Pfeil an und schoss, immer und immer wieder.  
Jedes Mal traf ich mein anvisiertes Ziel.  
Ich legte meinen letzten Pfeil an und schoss, gerade wollte ich mich aufmachen, meine Pfeile wieder einzusammeln als ein Pfeil an mir vorbei flog. Erschrocken sah ich mich um und erblickte Legolas in einiger Entfernung stehen.  
„Ihr solltet darauf achten wohin ihr schießt Herr Legolas", rief ich zu ihm herüber.  
„Vielleicht wollte ich ja euch treffen, Sinye", erscholl die Antwort.  
Überrascht blickte ich zu ihm herüber und sah das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Haha, schlechter Scherz", meinte ich und begann meine Pfeile einzusammeln.  
„Entschuldigt bitte", hörte ich plötzlich Legolas Stimme, nahe meinem Ohr.  
Was hatten den heute alle, dass sie meine Nähe sosehr suchten.  
„Nicht der Rede wert", sagte ich und stopfte meine Pfeile zurück in den Köcher.  
„Nana, die Pfeile haben euch doch nichts getan", flüsterte er, erneut nahm meinem Ohr.  
„Stimmt auch wieder", erwiderte ich, warf den Köcher mit den Pfeilen, sowie meinen Bogen weg und drehte mich blitzschnell um.  
Leicht verwirrt sah Legolas mich an.  
Um ihm in die Augen zu blicken musste ich meinen Kopf ein Stückchen anheben, war er doch einen halben Kopf größer als ich.  
In meinem Kopf  
bildete sich ein teuflischer Plan und so kam es dazu, dass ich noch ein wenig näher an ihn heran rückte.  
„Aber ihr habt mir etwas getan", hauchte ich und sah wie ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Diese Masche lief aber auch wirklich immer, na ja bei Männern.  
„Mal überlegen, was ich mit euch mache", flüsterte ich und reckte mich ihm entgegen.


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4 - Eine Lady fragt man nicht nach ihren Geheimnissen

Ein überraschter Blick aus blauen Augen traf mich, als ich die Schnalle von seinem Pfeilköcher löste und diesen an die Seite legte.  
Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen und schien angespannt zu lauschen, dann beugte er sich zu mir herunter und flüsterte dich an meinem Ohr, sodass ich es gerade verstehen konnte.  
„Ich glaube man beobachtete uns."  
„Dann ist es halt so", flüsterte ich genauso leise zurück, „oder habt ihr etwa Angst vor meiner Rache?"  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr eine so erfahrenen Krieger wie ich es bin überwältigen könnt", gab er leise zurück.  
„Woher wollt ihr wissen, ob ich nicht eben so erfahren bin wir ihr oder sogar noch mehr?", hauchte ich.  
„Nun, das ist einfach, ich bin um einige Jahre älter als ihr", meinte er.  
„Sicher?", fragte ich.  
Bevor meine Worte jedoch richtig bei ihm angekommen waren legte ich meine Hände an seine Hüfte, um sein Hemd ein Stück hoch zu schieben.  
Er schauderte als meine Finger sanft über seine Haut fuhren.  
Erstaunt sah er mich an und ich grinste frech zurück.  
„Versuche nie wieder mich mit deinem Pfeil zu treffen", sagte ich sanft und begann ihn zu kitzeln. Schnell war, dass erstaunen aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und er sah mich empört an, doch auch dieser Ausdruck hielt nicht lange an, denn er begann zu lachen.  
Er wand sich unter meinen Händen, wir purzelten auf den Boden und schon bald schnappte er nach Luft.  
Scheinbar war er furchtbar kitzelig.  
„Na warte, das werde ich euch heimzahlen", brachte er unter lachen hervor. Plötzlich ertönte ein tiefes Lachen.  
„Und du willst im Ringkrieg gekämpft haben. Ich frage mich, wie du das überlebt hast, wenn du von einer Frau im Ringkampf geschlagen wirst", lachte Gimli.  
„Das ist nicht lustig Gimli, hilf mir lieber und außerdem veranstalten wir keinen Ringkampf", brachte der Elb nach Luft schnappend hervor.  
„Ihr hättet mich doch nur darum bitten brauchen aufzuhören", sagte ich mit einem breiten Grinsen und setzte mich auf.  
„Siehst du, da hast du's", meinte der Zwerg.  
„Was führt dich überhaupt hier her, mein Freund", änderte Legolas das Thema.  
„Nun, da das hier ein Trainingsplatz ist steht, dass ja eigentlich außer Frage", erwiderte der Zwerg trocken, „aber ich kann auch wieder gehen, wenn du mich nicht hier haben willst."

„Nein, du kannst ruhig bleiben", meinte er.  
„Und ich dachte immer Elben könnten nicht stolpern, was suchst du denn, dort untern auf dem Boden Legolas", erklang hinter uns die Stimme von Aragorn.  
„Ich dachte ihr wollte eure Sachen packen, Herr Aragorn", sagte ich.  
„Nun, da habt ihr Recht, aber eben kam Elladan zu mir und verkündete mir, dass er heute Abend ein Festmahl veranstalten wolle und wir rechtherzlich dazu eingeladen seien", verkündete er.  
In Gimlis Augen blitze Freude auf und auch über Legolas Gesicht huschte ein erfreuter Ausdruck.  
„Hat es einen bestimmten Grund, warum auch ihr auf dem Boden sitz, Sinye oder hat euch mein Kampfstil im Nachhinein noch den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen", scherzte Aragorn.

„Das hat eigentlich keinen Grund nur ein bestimmter Elb, scheint nicht sehr standfest zu sein", erwiderte ich und blickte kurz zu Legolas herüber, der direkt neben mir auf dem Boden saß.  
„Ach ja", meinte dieser empört, „wenn ihr mich so hinterhältig anfallt kann ich ja nichts dafür."

„Ihr hättet früh genug erkennen können, was ich plane und außerdem habe ich euch mehr als einmal gewarnt", antwortete ich.  
Aragorn schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und auch Gimli konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Dann kommt erst mal wieder hoch", meinte Aragorn und hielt uns eine seiner Hände hin.  
„Ihr zuerst", meinte ich und ließ Legolas, wie es in meinem Volk Sitte war, den Vortritt.  
Doch dieser zierte sich.  
„Zuerst die Damen und dann die Herren", sagte er schließlich, konnte er es nicht mit seiner Erziehung vereinbaren, der Frau den Vortritt zu nehmen.  
„Ihr seid ja schlimmer als ein altes Ehepaar", ließ Aragorn verlauten und reichte uns auch seine zweite Hand.  
Zögerlich griff ich danach, achtete aber sehr genau darauf, dass Legolas zuerst Aragorns Hand faste. „Danke Herr Aragorn", sagte ich als wir standen, führte Aragorns Hand zu meinen Lippen und deutete einen Handkuss an.  
So hatte ich es nun einmal vor vielen Jahren gelernt.

Dann wand ich mich ab und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinen Gemächern.  
Die verwirrten Blick der drei Männer bekam ich dadurch nicht mehr mit und auch nicht Legolas Enttäuschung, die man kurzdarauf in seinen Augen lesen konnte.  
Schließlich kam ich zur Tür zu meinen Gemächern, öffnete sie, ging hindurch und schloss sie wieder.

Das Kleid lag noch immer auf dem Bett, wo ich es zurück gelassen hatte.  
Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf die andere Seite vom Bett fallen, legte mich auf den Rücken und verschränke die Arme hinter dem Kopf.  
Plötzlich setzte ich mich ruckartig auf, denn ich hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden.  
Aufmerksam sah ich mich in meinen Gemächern um, konnte aber nichts Auffälliges erkennen.  
Ich versuchte das Gefühl wieder abzuschütteln und legte mich wieder zurück.  
Als das Gefühl nicht verschwand, sprang ich ruckartig auf, das jedoch war keine gute Idee.  
Meine Beine die nicht mit einer so plötzlichen Belastung gerechnet hatten, knickten unter mir ein und ich fand mich auf dem Boden wieder.  
Die Tür wurde ruckartig aufgerissen und mein Kopf wirbelte herum.  
In der Tür sah ich einen zu gleichermaßen überrascht, sowie erschrocken und überrascht blickenden Aragorn stehen.  
„Ist der Boden in Bruchtal so bequem oder warum treffe ich euch jedes Mal auf dem Boden liegend an", scherzte er.  
„Habt ihr das noch nicht festgestellt? Setzt euch doch ihr habt freie Platzwahl", antwortete ich.

Er lachte kurz auf, betrat das Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich mir gegenüber auf den Boden.  
„Stimmt, ihr habt Recht", meinte er.  
Dann reichte er mir meinen Pfeilköcher, meinen Bogen und mein Schwert.  
„Hier, ihr habt eure Waffen liegen lassen", sagte er.  
„Schönen Dank." Ich nahm seine Hand und deutete einen Handkuss an.  
Verwundert blickte er mich an.  
„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht", fragte ich verunsichert.  
„Nein, es ist nur so, dass ich immer dachte es sei Sache des Mannes sich bei einer Dame mit einem Handkuss zu bedanken", merkte er an.  
„Nun, da wo ich her komme ist es so üblich", erwiderte ich.  
„Und wo kommt ihr her?", wollte er wissen.  
„Das geht euch gar nichts an", sagte ich und lächelte geheimnisvoll.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, stand auf und reichte mir seine Hand, um mir aufzuhelfen.  
„Darf ich eure Geheimnisse denn nicht wissen", fragte er grinsend, als er mir aufgeholfen hatte.  
„Eine Lady fragt man nicht nach ihren Geheimnissen", meinte ich.  
„Viellicht seid ihr ja keine Lady und ich kein Gentleman", scherzte er.  
Im gleichen Moment klopfte es an der Tür.


	6. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5 – Silberne Verzierungen

Aragorn blickte mich fragend an und sah dann zur Tür.  
„Ihr scheint ja sehr gefragt zu sein", sagte er schmunzelnd und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Aus seine stumme Frage, ob er die Tür öffnen dürfte nickte ich.  
Er trat also an die Tür und öffnete sie.  
„Oh, ich habe mich wohl in der Tür geirrt", hörte ich eine Stimme von draußen, die ich nach kurzem Überlegen Legolas zuordnete.  
„Kommt ganz darauf an zu wem du willst, Legolas", meinte Aragorn. „Nicht zu dir", erwiderte der Elb daraufhin und wenn mich nicht alles täuschte blickte er dabei den Flur herauf und herab.  
„Da diese Räume nicht meine Gemächer sind ist es durchaus möglich, dass du dich nicht in der Tür geirrt hast", erklärte Aragorn schmunzelnd.  
„Ach, und wenn dies nicht deine Gemächer sind, wem gehören sie dann?", fragte Legolas.  
„Herr Aragorn seid doch nicht so gemein und lasst den Herrn Legolas herein kommen", mischte ich mich schließlich ein trat hinter Aragorn, sodass Legolas mich auch sehen konnte.

Legolas sah von mir zu Aragorn und wieder zurück. „Was hast du hier gemacht?", wollte er von Aragorn wissen.  
„Eigentlich geht dich das ja nichts an, Legolas, aber ich habe Sinye ihre Waffen gebracht", sagte er zu dem Elb.  
„Ach ja und wo hast du bitteschön her?", fragte er und seine Stimme klang scheidend.  
„Meine Herren, jetzt beruhigen sie sich bitte. Um auf ihre Fragen zu antworten, Herr Aragorn hat mir meine Waffen gebracht, da ich sie am Trainingsplatz vergessen habe und jetzt kommt erst einmal herein. Und wenn ich mich recht entsinne wolltet ihr gerade meine Zimmer verlassen Herr Aragorn", versuchte ich die Situation zu entschärfen.  
Legolas trat mit einem merkwürdigen Blick auf Aragorn an diesem vorbei in meine Gemächer. Aragorn blickt Legolas mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen hinterher, bis ich ihn beherzt vor die Tür schob und diese hinter ihm schloss.  
„So, was wolltet ihr von mir?", wandte ich mich an Legolas, der unschlüssig Mitten im Raum stand. „Woher wollt ihr überhaupt wissen, dass ich etwas von euch wollte", meinte er und ließ seinen Blick dabei über mich gleiten.  
„Nun, so wie ihr mit Herrn Aragorn gesprochen habt und wie ihr reagiert habt, als ihr erfuhrt, dass ihr an der Tür meiner Gemächer geklopft habt, gehe ich davon aus, dass ihr zu mir wolltet. Nun, was ist euer Anliegen?" Unsicher sah er mir kurz in die Augen und fixierte dann meine Schulter.  
„Ich wollte fragen ob… Nun ja… Ach wahrscheinlich wollt ihr eh nicht", stammelte er.  
„Ihr könnt doch gar nicht wissen ob ich nicht will, Herr Legolas. Also, was wolltet ihr mich fragen." „Ob ihr mich begleiten wollt", meinte er, blickte kurz in meine Augen und fixierte dann meine andere Schulter.  
„Begleiten, gerne. Wohin?", sagte ich und versuchte seinen Blick einzufangen. Bei meiner Antwort schien sich etwas zu verändern, denn seine Augen blitzten kurz auf und er überwand sich dazu, mir in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Zu dem Fest heute Abend", meinte er. „Gerne. Es ist mir eine Ehre, dass ihr mich fragt, wo ihr doch der Thronerbe von Düsterwald seid", lächelte ich.  
„So eine schöne Dame wie ihr es ist eine angenehme Begleitung für solche Feste." Verlegen lächelte er mich an und ich wurde ein wenig rot, bei seinem Kompliment.  
Um meine Verlegenheit zu überwinden wand ich mich um und nahm die Amphore vom Tisch.  
„Nun, dann möchte ich mich für das Fest heute Abend zurecht machen", verkündete ich und wollte ihn damit höflich vor die Tür setzen.  
Als ich gerade auf dem Weg zur Tür war hielt ich inne und blickte mich nach ihm um.  
Lächelnd betrachtete er das Kleid, welches ich heute Morgen getragen hatte.  
„Ihr saht in dem Kleid gut aus", meinte er, als er meinen Blick bemerkte. Dann drehte er sich zu mir um und sah mich an der Tür stehen.  
„Oh ja natürlich. Bis heute Abend, ich hole euch ab." Ein Grinsen hatte sich in sein Gesicht gebrannt, als er auf mich zu schritt. Ich öffnete die Tür, Legolas trat an mir vorbei und strauchelte.  
„Hey, pass doch auf wo du hin läufst", vernahm ich eine Stimme.  
„Oh Pippin, ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen", meinte Legolas, der glücklicherweise am Türrahmen hatte abfangen können. Pippin murmelte etwas was sich verdächtig nach ‚ist ja kein Wunder' anhört und sah zu mir. Legolas sah zu dem Hobbit, dann zu mir und dann ging er leichten Schrittes den Flur herunter.  
„Ihr wolltet zu mir, Herr Pippin. Kommt ich war gerade auf dem Weg um ein wenig Wasser zu holen, damit ich mich frisch machen kann für die Feier heute Abend."  
Ich trat zu dem Hobbit auf den Flur uns verschloss die Tür zu meinen Gemächern hinter mir.  
„Wo ihr gerade von der Feier heute Abend sprecht. Ihr habt doch bestimmt noch keine Begleitung, oder?"  
„Da muss ich euch enttäuschen, ich begleite den Herrn Legolas auf die Feier. Ich frage mich, warum sich alle darum reißen mit mir auf die Feier zu gehen."  
„Na ja ihr seid halt eine schöne Frau, eine der schönsten die ich jäh sah", meinte Pippin und wurde ein wenig rot um die Nasenspitze herum.  
„Und ihr seid einer der schönsten Hobbits die ich jäh sah. Wisst ihr wenn ich euch schon nicht begleiten kann, verspreche ich euch meinen ersten Tanz." Bei meiner Äußerung wurde er rot wie die Sonne, wenn sie abends im Westen versinkt, dann blickt er zu mir herauf.  
„Es wäre mir einen Ehre euch zu eurem ersten Tanz zu geleiten", sagte er nahm meine Hand deutete einen Handkuss an und verschwand.  
Verwundert blickte ich ihm nach, dann setzte ich meinen Weg fort. An einem kleinen Bachlauf angekommen sank ich nieder um die Amphore darin aufzufüllen.  
„Herrin Sinye, gut das ich euch treffe", sagte eine Stimme hinter mir.  
Vor Schreck wäre ich beinah in den kleinen Bachlauf gestolpert, konnte mich im letzten Moment jedoch halten und richtete mich auf.  
Hinter mir stand Elladan, ach nein es war sein Bruder Elrohir. „Wenn ihr mich fragen wollt, ob ich euch zu dem Fest heute Abend begleite, muss ich euch leider enttäuschen. Und meinen ersten Tanz kann ich euch auch nicht schenken", sagte ich.  
„Aber euren zweiten. Nein, warum ich eigentlich hier bin. Mein Bruder schickte mich euch zu suchen, er dachte ihr möchtet euch vielleicht ein Kleid aus der Schneiderei borgen." Verwundert blickte ich ihn an.  
„Danke, nein. Ich habe alles was ich brauche, aber ihr könnt gerne meinen zweiten Tanz haben."

„Eigentlich war das ja nur ein Scherz, aber ich würde euch gerne zu eurem zweiten Tanz führen, meine Frau hat sicher nichts dagegen und außerdem ist sie ja gar nicht hier."  
„Wenn das so ist könnt ihr auch auf den Tanz verzichten."  
„Nein, ich würde gerne mit euch Tanzen, Herrin Sinye. Aber sagt, wer ist der Glückliche, der euch begleitet und zum ersten Tanz führt."  
„Nicht der Glückliche, die Glücklichen", erwiderte ich schmunzelnd, „Herr Legolas wird mich begleiten und Herr Pippin führt mich zum ersten Tanz."  
„Jetzt verstehe ich", sagte er lachend.  
„Was versteht ihr?", fragte ich verwirrt.  
„Na, das ihr mir direkt sagtet, dass ihr bereits eine Begleitung habt und euer erster Tanz schon vergeben ist. Nun ist auch ihr zweiter vergeben", schmunzelte er.  
„Wir sehen uns später", meinte ich, nahm die Amphore und ging.  
„Ja, das werden wir", hörte ich ihn mir noch hinterher rufen.  
Kurz darauf stand ich wieder in meinem Zimmer und fixierte mich vollkommen auf das Wasser in der Amphore.  
Immer wieder war es wundersam anzusehen, wie sich das Wasser erhob und sich darauf genau der Gegenstand formte, den ich erhalten wollte.  
Und dieser Gegenstand war ein Kleid.  
Es hatte ein dunkles Blau, wie es das Meer an besonders tiefen Stellen hat.  
Der Rock wies silberne Verzierungen auf und reichte bis auf den Boden.  
Vorsichtig nahm ich das von mir soeben erschaffe Kunstwerk in die Hand.  
Meiner Meinung nach war es vollkommen, schon lange hatte ich keine so gute Kleidung erschaffen, geschweige denn getragen. Es raschelte leise als ich es mir überzog.  
Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht begann ich mich im Kreis zu drehen. Das Kleid rauschte wie ein kleiner Wildbach um mich herum und auch mein ebenholzfarbenes Haar wirbelte herum.  
Lachend hob ich die Arme in den Himmel, ja so musste sich eine Königin fühlen.  
Vor Lachen völlig außer Atem ließ ich mich rücklings aufs Bett fallen.  
Schnell hatte ich auch noch ein Paar Schuhe erschaffen und war darein geschlüpft.  
Ich begann mein Harr zu frisieren während ich darüber nach dachte, wann ich mich das letzte Mal so zurecht gemacht hatte.  
Nach einigem hin und her stellte ich fest, dass es schon sehr lange her sein musste, denn ich konnte mich nicht mehr erinnern.  
Schließlich hatte ich meine Frisur beendet, stand auf dem Balkon und blickte über Bruchtal. Als es an der Tür klopfte zuckte ich erschrocken zusammen. „Herein", rief ich und die Tür öffnete sich.


	7. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6 - Euer Kleid ist wunderschön

Ich drehte mich um und erblickte Legolas, der unsicher im Türrahmen stand. „Kommt ihr?", wandte er sich an mich.  
„Sicher, ich habe schon auf euch gewartet."  
„Ihr sehr wundervoll aus, wenn ich das sagen darf", meinte er unsicher.  
„Nur wenn ich das gleiche von euch sagen darf", sagte ich lächelnd als ich durch den Raum auf ihn zuschritt.  
„Aber nicht so schön wir ihr, Sinye", lächelte er und streckte mir seinen Arm entgegen.  
„Nein, noch viel schöner", grinste ich und hackte mich bei ihm unter.  
Darauf hatte er nichts zu erwidern.  
Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf meinem Gesicht aus.  
2 zu 0 für Sinye, dachte ich mir.  
Auf dem Weg begegneten wir einigen Elben die auch auf dem Weg zum Fest waren.  
„Guten Abend, schöne Frau", hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir und krallte mich erschrocken in Legolas Arm.  
Dieser sog erschrocken die Luft ein und blickte über die Schulter.  
Ich blickte ebenso wie er über meine Schulter und sah einen lächelnden Gimli den Flur herauf kommen.  
„Den wünsche ich euch auch, Herr Gimli", erwiderte ich.  
„Solltet ihr eurer Begleitung überdrüssig werden könnt ihr gerne zu mir kommen", meinte er und fing sich dafür einen bösen Blick von Legolas ein.  
„Na na meine Herren, wir werden jetzt doch wohl keinen Streit anfangen, wo doch eine so hübsche Dame in unsere Mitte ist", sagte Aragorn, der durch eine Tür zu meiner linken den Flur betrat.  
Gimli und Legolas hörten sich auf mit Blicken zu erdolchen und sahen zu Aragorn.  
„Nun da wir das ja auch geklärt haben können wir auch weiter gehen und nicht hier auf dem Flur Wurzeln schlagen, ich bin fruchtbar hungrig", schmunzelte er.  
„Da stimme ich euch voll und ganz zu, Herr Aragorn. Ich komme gleich um vor Hunger." Und so setzten wir uns wieder in Bewegung und betraten kurz darauf den bereits gutgefüllten Festsaal und nahmen an einer großen Tafel Platz.  
Legolas zu meiner linken Gimli zu meiner rechten und Aragorn mir gegen über.  
Rechts neben Aragorn saßen bereits Merry und Pippin.  
Elladan und Elrohir saßen am Kopf der Tafel.  
Neben Elladan saß eine hübsche blonde Elbe.  
Als alle Plätze an der Tafel besetzt waren erhob sich Elladan.  
„Seid gegrüßt. Nun da wir uns alle hier zusammen gefunden haben, möchte ich zu allererst unserer Gäste willkommen heißen. Da wäre zum einen König Elessar mit einigen Kriegern aus Gondor. Mein Bruder Elladan, Herr von Lothlórien, mit Gefolge. Außerdem Merry und Pippin mit einigen Hobbits aus dem Auenland. Des weiteren Prinz Legolas von Düsterwald, sowie Gimli, Gloins Sohn und zu guter Letzt die Herrin Sinye, eine junge Frau, die nach Antworten sucht."  
Bei jedem der genannten brannte kurzer Beifall aus, auch bei mir obwohl mich die meisten wohl gar nicht kannten.  
„Nun da wir all unsere Gäste begrüßt haben, gibt es einige Sache bekannt zu geben. Als erstes und wichtiges möchte ich verkünden, dass Celume und ich den ewigen Bund eingehen werden", fuhr er fort.  
Lauter Beifall und Glückwunsch-Rufe erklangen.  
„Desweitern hat mir Elrohir bei seiner Ankunft mir geteilt, dass seine Frau schwanger ist", verkündete er, als wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war.  
Und erneut erklangen Beifall und Glückwunsch-Rufe. „Und zu guter Letzt wünsche ich euch allen ein schönes Fest und guten Appetit." Damit war die Schlacht auf das Essen eröffnet.  
Ich nahm mir dort eine Kleinigkeit und tat mir einen Löffel von dort auf. Die Speisen schmeckten vorzüglich, doch irgendwann war einfach kein Platz mehr da, wo noch etwas von dem guten Essen hätte hin passen können und so lehnt ich mich satt und zufrieden zurück.  
Ich beobachtete Merry und Pippin die sicher immer wieder ihre Teller vollluden.  
Schließlich lehnten sich auch die beiden zurück.  
Einige der Elben erhoben sich von ihrem Platz und kamen kurze Zeit später mit Instrumenten zurück. Kurz darauf wurde erklang eine wunderschöne Melodie.  
Elladan erhob sich um führte seine zukünftige Frau zum Tanz.  
Wenig später folgten weitere Paare. Ich beobachtete wie sie beim Tanzen zu schweben schienen so elegant sahen ihre Bewegungen aus.  
Im Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Pippin sich von seinem Platz erhob und um den Tisch herum kam.  
Er blieb vor mir stehen und streckte seine Hand aus.  
„Darf ich bitten", sagte er. Ich lächelte ihn an und legte meine Hand in seine ausgestreckte.  
Als ich mich erhob und dem Hobbit auf die Tanzfläche folgte spürte ich die Blicke von Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas und Merry im Rücken.  
Wir stolperte zwar an Anfang mehr über die Tanzfläche, aber wir hatten ungemein viel Spaß und nach einiger Zeit hatten wir auch eine guten Tack gefunden.  
„Euer Kleid ist wunderschön", meinte Pippin schließlich.  
„Danke, eure Kleidung ist aber auch sehr schön", erwiderte ich.  
Pippin führte mich in eine Drehung und ich sah Aragorn und Legolas die immer noch zu uns herüber blickten.  
Als das Lied kurz darauf endete führte mich Pippin zurück zu meinem Platz und Legolas erhob sich. Jedoch kurz bevor wir die Tafel erreicht hatten, trat Elrohir von rechts an uns heran.  
„Wenn ich abklatschen darf", sagte er und Pippin reichte mich weiter.  
„Nun, ich glaube der ein oder andere Elb in diesem Raum würde mich jetzt wohl gerne tot sehen, viele haben schon neidisch den Tanz zwischen euch und Pippin beobachtet, vor allem einer. Aber das habt ihr sicher selbst beobachtet."  
„Nein, das ist mir nicht aufgefallen", erwiderte ich.  
„Dann werde ich es euch auch nicht erzählen", grinste er.  
Nachdem auch dieses Lied beendet war, holte ich mir erstmal einen Becher Quellwasser zur Erfrischung.  
Wobei ich mehr als ein Angebot zum Tanz ablehnen musste.  
Schließlich wurde es mir zu blöd und ich folgte einem dunkelhaarigen Elb auf die Tanzfläche.  
Und erneut erschien es mir so, als wäre Legolas nicht sehr glücklich damit.  
Nach dem ich gefühlt mir jedem zweiten anwesenden Elb getanzt hatte, spürte ich meine Füße kaum noch.  
Als ich noch einen Becher mit Quellwasser holte begegnete ich Aragorn, der drei Krüge Mett in der Hand hatte.  
„Die sind aber hoffentlich nicht alle für euch", scherzte ich.  
„Nein, sicher nicht. Ich nehme für Gimli und Legolas mit. Gimli dürfte gleich von der Bank kippen, das ist schon sein vierzehnter. Was mich jedoch besorgt ist, dass es ebenfalls Legolas vierzehnter ist, auch wenn Elben viel vertragen ich glaube viel mehr sollte er nicht noch trinken. Und ich bin gerade bei meinem fünften Krug", sagte er und wäre beinah über seinen Füße gestolpert.

„Und so wie ich das sehe ist das auch mein letzter für heute", lächelte er.  
Wir hatten den Tisch erreicht und Aragorn stellte die Mett-Krüge auf den Tisch.  
Gimli griff gierig danach und kippte, nachdem er den Krug gelehrt hatte von der Bank.  
Legolas griff zögerlich nach dem Krug und bevor Aragorn seinen Krug zur Hand nahm drehte er sich noch einmal zu mir um.  
„Möchtet ihr Tanzen?", fragte er mich und bot mir seine Hand an.  
„Als hätte ich das nicht schon genug", meinte ich legte dann aber meine Hand in seine und folgte ihm. „Hoppla", murmelte er, als er erneut stolperte. „Seid ihr euch sicher, dass ihr noch mit mir Tanzen möchtet?"  
„Du", erwiderte er.  
„Wie bitte?", wollte ich wissen.  
„Es ist okay wenn ihr ‚du' zu mir sagt."  
„Aber nur wenn du auch ‚du' zu mir sagst", sagte ich.  
„Gut, dann zurück zu deiner Frage, ja ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mit dir Tanzen möchte."  
„Nun dann, worauf warten wir dann noch." Mehr schlecht als recht tanzten der leicht angetrunkene Aragorn und ich über die Fläche.  
Was doch auffiel, da die Elben alle noch ziemlich nüchtern waren.  
Als wir kichernd an den Tisch zurückkehrten, war Gimli verschwunden, wahrscheinlich auf sein Zimmer und Legolas hatte Gesellschaft von Merry und Pippin bekommen.  
Legolas griff gerade zu einem weiteren Krug Mett, doch ich nahm ihm den Krug aus der Hand und stürzte ihn herunter, was mir einen verwunderten Blick von Aragorn, Merry, Pippin und Legolas selbst einhandelte.  
„Hey, das war meins", empörte sich Legolas. „Ich denke ihr hattet genug und ich will das ihr noch gerade stehen könnt wenn ihr mich jetzt auf die Tanzfläche begleitet", erwiderte ich und zog ihn hoch.  
Er blickte mich reichlich dämlich an, nahm dann aber meine Hand und führte mich zur Tanzfläche. Dafür dass er, laut Aragorn, schon mindestens vierzehn Krüge Mett getrunken hatte, war er noch ziemlich nüchtern.  
Im Gegensatz zu Aragorn, der schon nach vieren nicht mehr geradeaus gehen konnte.  
Gegen Ende des Liedes, begann alles um mich herum zu verschwimmen.


	8. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7 – Ich komme wieder

Gerade waren die letzten Takte des Liedes verklungen, als ich mich von Legolas los riss.  
„Tut mir Leid", hauchte ich, bevor ich mich umwand und los rannte.  
Einfach los, weg von den ganzen Menschen, irgendwohin wo es keinem auffiel, wenn ich einfach verschwand.  
Und auch das bekannte ziehen in der Magengegend ließ nicht mehr lange auf sich warten.  
Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand und ließ mich daran herunter rutschten, dann streifte ich meine Schuhe von den schmerzenden Füßen und stellte sie auf den kühlen Boden.  
Dann ziehen wurde immer stärke und ich musste mich bereits zusammen krümmen, als ich schnelle Schritte hörte.  
„Sinye, wo seid ihr", rief Legolas verzweifelt.  
Schnell schnappte ich mir meine Schuhe und rannte weiter.  
Ich bog um eine Ecke, als der Schmerz so stark wurde, dass ich leise aufschrie und dann war ich verschwunden.  
Vor meinen Augen verfestigte sich das Bild der Tham Admir und mir gegenüber stand Vána, meine Schutzpatronin.  
Hinter ihr stand Gandalf, der mich neugierig musterte.  
„Eleveayá, da seid ihr ja endlich, wir haben euch schon erwartet", sagte Vána.  
„Es tut mir leid, aber ich musste mein Verschwinden ein wenig verzögern, ich wurde verfolgt", erwiderte ich.  
„Verfolgt, von wem? Pippin oder Legolas?", meinte Gandalf verschmitzt lächelnd.  
„Wie? Woher?"  
„Ich habe dich beobachtet mein Kind, vorher, als du auf deinem Bett lagst. Man konnte deine Gedanken wunderbar von deinem Gesicht ablesen, jedoch befürchte ich, bin ich nicht mehr so geschickt darin jemanden aus der Ferne zu beobachten. Ihr habt meine Präsenz gespürt. Habe ich recht?"  
„Und ich hatte schon gefürchtet, es hätte sich jemand in mein Zimmer geschlichen, macht euch nächstens mal bemerkbar, Maiar."  
„Ich werde euch nun alleine lassen, Gandalf wollte etwas mit euch besprechen. Gute Reise und viel Erfolg, mögen die Sterne euch euren Weg geleiten", verabschiedete sich Vála und schritt davon.

„Als ich vorher mit Frodo über euer Vorhaben und das seiner ehemaligen Gefährten sprach, bat er mich darum, ihnen das hier zu geben. Er meinte er würde sich freuen, wenn ihr sein Mithrilhemd tragen würdet. Ich war so frei und habe es in Aules Schmiede an eure Größe anpassen lassen. Außerdem soll ich euch von ihm diese Säckchen geben, ich weiß nicht was er darein gemacht hat, aber ihr sollt sie an Merry, Pippin, Aragorn und Legolas weitergeben, wenn dieser auf eurer Reise an sich zweifeln. Bitte gebt gut darauf Acht. Und nun möchte auch ich euch etwas geben. Das ist ein Mantel aus den besten Stoffen, er wird euch warm halten, er schützt vor Regen und das Beste ist er wird euch vor fremden Blicken schützen, aber nur ein einziges Mal. Mit den Worten ‚A varya!' könnt ihr den Schutz nutzen, vergesst aber nicht, es funktioniert nur ein Mal. Hier, das Hemd und die Säckchen sind in dem Mantel eingewickelt. Ich wünsche euch und euren Gefährten viel Erfolg und gutes Gelingen. Grüß Merry, Pippin, Aragorn und Legolas von mir, oh und nicht zu vergessen von unserem Ringträger", sprach Gandalf und reichte mir ein Bündel.  
„Danke, ich werde die Grüße ausrichten", konnte ich gerade noch sagen, bevor die Halle vor meinen Augen verschwamm und ich wieder zurück reiste. Ich stolperte leicht, fand jedoch kurz darauf, meinen festen Stand wieder.  
Ich blickte mich um, um mich zu orientieren und entdeckte neben mir auf dem Boden meine Schuhe. Die hatte ich wohl fallen lassen, dachte ich mir und bückte mich danach. Gerade als ich mich aufrichten wollte, hörte ich schnell Schritte und wurde kurz darauf, von den Füßen gerissen. Als ich auf blickte, sah ich in das überraschte Gesicht von Legolas. Kurz drauf stolperte, der immer noch angetrunkenen Aragorn um die Ecke.  
„Und schon wieder liegst du auf dem Boden", grinste er, als er mich vor Legolas auf dem Boden liegen sah. „Dieses Mal aber unfreiwillig, ich wurde über den Haufen gerannt", meinte ich und warf einen Blick zu Legolas.  
„Legolas, du hast mich hier hergezerrt mit den Worten: Komm schnell Sinye ist verschwunden ich kann sie nicht finden und ich glaube sie hat sich verletzt. Und jetzt stehe ich hier und Sinye ist auch hier und keinen falls verletzt. Hast du mir etwas zu erzählen?", wandte sich Aragorn vorwurfsvoll an den Elben.  
„Ich, aber… Aragorn ich schwör dir. Ich hab sie nirgends finden können und sie hat geschrien, als würde ihr etwas wehtun", stammelte er und blickte immer wieder zu Sinye, wie um sich zu versichern, dass sie nicht nur ein Trugbild war.  
„Nun, wie ihr seht, Herr Legolas. Bin ich nicht verschwunden, noch bin ich verletzt, wenn sie jetzt also so gütig wären mir vom Boden auf zu helfen", warf ich ein.  
Und siehe da, er leistete Folge, aber dennoch schien er immer noch etwas verwirrt.  
„Sie sollten nicht so viel trinken, scheinbar haben sie schon Halluzinationen." Er blickte mich merkwürdig an, ließ meine Hand, die immer noch gehalten hatte, los, als hätte er sich verbrannt und floh förmlich den Flur herunter.  
„Was hat er denn jetzt auf einmal, ist doch wahr, was ich gesagt habe. Er hat eindeutig zu viel getrunken", meinte ich an Aragorn gewandt.  
Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte den Flur herunter, den Legolas gerade genommen hatte. „Ich glaube ich sehe mal nach ihm, schönen Abend noch", sagte er und verschwand ebenfalls den Flur herab.  
Und ich blieb alleine im Flur zurück, in der einen Hand meine Schuhe, in der anderen den Umhang mit dem Mithrilhemd und den Säckchen, die ich an die ehemalgien Gefährten weiter geben sollte. Nachdem ich eine Weile einfach nur den Flur herunter gestarrt hatte, wand ich mich ab und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinen Gemächern.  
Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen, konnte jedoch nicht einschlafen, da einfach zu viele Sachen durch meinen Kopf schwirrten.  
Irgendwann musste ich dann wohl doch eingeschlafen sein, denn ich wachte auf, als es an meine Tür klopfte. Verschlafen öffnete ich die Augen und blinzelte, als mir die Sonne direkt ins Gesicht fiel. Erst als es erneut an der Tür klopfte, fiel mir wieder ein warum ich aufgewacht war.  
„Einen Moment", rief ich und stand auf. Ich richtete mir kurz meine Haare und strich das Kleid glatt. Dann ging ich zur Tür und öffnete sie. Mir fiel ein ziemlich müde wirkender Aragorn in die Arme.  
„Oh, Entschuldigung", nuschelte er und gähnte.  
„Komm rein. Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Du siehst nicht aus, als hättest du viel geschlafen", meinte ich besorgt.  
„Hab ich auch nicht, ich hab die Nacht vor Legolas Tür verbracht, er hat mich einfach nicht rein gelassen", murmelte er und gähnte erneut.  
„Leg dich erst mal hin", meinte ich und deutete auf mein Bett, „und jetzt erzähl." Doch kaum hatte sein Kopf das Kissen berührt, war er eingeschlafen.  
Lächelnd breite ich die Decke über ihm aus, strich ihm beruhigend über den Kopf und schlich aus meinem Zimmer. Auf dem Flur schlug ich gleich die Richtung zu Legolas Gemächern ein. Dort angekommen klopfte ich, doch es tat sich nichts.  
„Herr Legolas, macht auf", rief ich und klopfte erneut, doch wieder tat sich nichts. Ich klopfe noch einmal, ohne Erfolg. Vorsichtig sah ich mich um und legte die Tür auf die Klinke. Leise öffnete ich die Tür und blickte mich um, nirgends konnte ich den Elb erblicken.  
Auf Zehenspitzen schlich ich zum Balkon, doch auch dort konnte ich ihn nicht finden. Enttäuscht wandte ich mich zum Gehen, als mir ein kleiner Pergamentfetzen auf dem kleinen Nachttisch auffiel.  
 _Ich komme wieder.  
Legolas_  
Ich drehte den Zettel um, aber diese vier Worte waren, das einzige was darauf geschrieben war. Nachdenklich legte ich den Zettel zurück an seinen Platz. Hoffentlich stellte er nichts Unüberlegtes an, dachte ich und verließ seine Gemächer.  
Wohin, fragte ich mich, zurück in meine Gemächer ging schlecht, da schlief schließlich Aragorn. Ich entschloss ich dazu, mir ein wenig die Gegend anzusehen. Und so wandelte ich kurze Zeit später durch die Gärten Bruchtals, ohne zu bemerken, dass ich verfolgt wurde.


	9. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8 – Ein Klagelied  
In der Nähe eines Wasserfalls setzte ich mich schließlich an den Bachlauf und ließ meine Füße ins Wasser baumeln.  
Kurze Zeit später setzte sich jemand neben mich.  
„Was betrübt euch Herrin?", fragte Elrohir.  
„Ich denke, ich bin dem Herrn Legolas etwas auf die Füße getreten", meinte ich nachdenklich.  
„Das denke ich nicht, wenn er euch mit in seine Gemächer nimmt", schmunzelte er und zwinkerte mir zu. Ich sah ihn fragend an.  
„Ich meine ihr hatte sicher eine, wie soll ich sagen, aktive Nacht."  
„Wie? Oh ihr meint… Nein, so war es nicht. Aragorn stand heute Morgen vor meiner Tür und er meinte Legolas würde ihm nicht auf machen.  
Und na ja, ich denke ich war gestern Abend etwas hart zu ihm. Nicht nur das ich einfach weggelaufen bin, sondern das ich auch behauptete hätte er habe zu viel getrunken und jetzt ist er verschwunden. Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll, wenn ihm etwas zu stößt bin ich daran Schuld", erklärte ich niedergeschlagen.  
Elrohir sah mich einen Moment an, bevor er mich an sich zog und mich umarmte.  
„Legolas ist kein kleiner Elbling mehr, er kann selber auf sich aufpassen. Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen machen. Ihr werdet sehen heute Abend ist er unbeschadet wieder da und es wird seine wie zuvor. Ich denke nicht, dass ihr ihn gekränkt habt. Legolas ist ein sehr, ich weiß nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll. Er kümmert sich nicht um das was andere von ihm sagen, sonst wäre er nie zum Ringrat erschien und zu einem der Gefährten geworden. Ihm ist egal wie andere über ihn denken, was andere von ihm halten, er setzt immer seinen Kopf durch", flüsterte er mir tröstend ins Ohr und strich mir mit ruhigen Bewegungen über den Rücken.  
Lange Zeit saßen wir so da, Elrohir, der mir beruhigend über den Rücken strich und ich, in meine Gedanken versunken.  
Erst als die Sonne im Westen unter ging, löste ich mich aus der schützenden Umarmung, blickte kurz zu Elrohir auf und verschwand in die zunehmende Dunkelheit.  
Ich war noch einige Gänge von meinen Gemächern entfernt, als ich laute Stimme hörte. Als ich Legolas Stimme hörte, fiel mir ein Stein von Herzen. Die andere Stimme konnte ich Aragorn zuordnen, worum es ging konnte ich jedoch nicht verstehen. Schnellen Schrittes folgte ich den beiden Stimmen. Bevor ich jedoch an kam, kam mir ein düster blickender Legolas entgegen.  
„Herr Legolas…", begann ich, doch er warf mir einen so eiskalten Blick zu, dass ich alles vergas was ich ihm sagen wollte.  
Schneller als ich sehen konnte war er verschwunden und ich setzte den Weg zu meinen Gemächern fort. Auf halben Weg begegnete ich Aragorn, der nicht minder düstern drein blickte als Legolas. Kopfschüttelnd ging ich weiter und traf kurz vor meinen Gemächern auf Merry und Pippin, die bei meinem Anblick zu tuscheln anfingen und ohne mir weiter Beachtung zu schenken, an mir vorbei liefen. Irgendwas schien vorgefallen zu sein. Doch was?  
Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr, gestern war alles noch perfekt. Na ja perfekt, vielleicht auch nicht, aber es war besser als heute.  
Was war nur passiert, das Aragorn und Legolas so finster drein blickten und was hatte Merry und Pippin dazu veranlasst ohne eine Wort mit mir zu wechseln an mir vorbei liefen? Ich sollte es erst eine ganze Weile später erfahren.  
Für diesen Tag war es erst einmal genug und ich streckte mich auf meinem Bett aus und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen. Mitten in der Nacht wachte ich von einem schrecklichen Albtraum geplagt auf. Ich versuchte die schrecklichen Bilder zu vertreiben, doch es wollte mir einfach nicht gelingen.  
Ich stand auf und ging auf den Balkon.  
Stille spannte sich über Bruchtal und man konnte den klaren Sternenhimmel betrachten. Immer wenn ich die Sterne betrachtete fühlte ich mich Varda ganz nah. Das Sternenlicht im Gesicht schloss ich die Augen und dachte über die zwanzig Jahre, die ich nun schon in Mittelerde weilte nach. Die meiste Zeit war ich ganz alleine gewesen, nur meine Stute hatte mich begleitet und nun sollte ich mit 47 anderen Reisen.  
Unter ihnen vier Helden des Ringkriegs. Und genau diese vier Helden sprachen kein Wort mehr mit mir. Ich dachte zurück an die letzten Tage, wie ich mit Aragorn gekämpft hatte, mit Legolas lachend über den Boden gekugelt war und Merry und Pippin gestern Abend beim Speisen zugesehen hatte.

Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken stahl sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht und ich begann ganz leise eine Melodie vor mich hin zu summen. Was ich ebenfalls nicht bemerkte war, dass ich nicht die einzige war, die in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf fand und zu dieser Nachtstunden am Geländer meines Balkons stand.  
Und diese vier, zu mir so unterschiedlichen und doch so gleichen Personen, lauschten meiner Melodie und es schien, als würde die Melodie all ihre Sorgen vertreiben. Noch lange saß ich auf dem Balkon summte meine Melodie und blickte zu den Sternen auf und ich war mir sicher, dass Varda meine Klagen hörte und mir Trost spendete.  
Der Morgen kam um ich saß immer noch auf dem Balkon, meinen Geist in mich gekehrt und die Melodie immer noch im Gedächtnis. Erst als sich mein Magen meldete erhob ich mich und machte mich auf den Weg in die Küche.  
Zur gleichen Zeit kamen vier andere Personen auf die gleiche Idee und so kam es, dass Aragorn, Legolas, Merry, Pippin und ich zur selben Zeit vor der Küche eintrafen. Eisige Blicke wurden getauscht und nachdem jeder das hatte, was er wollte verschwanden alle wieder auf ihre Gemächer. Solche Situationen wiederholten sich im Verlaufe des Tages immer und immer wieder.  
Egal wo ich auftauchte entweder waren die andern schon da oder sie kamen kurz nach mir. Jedes Mal, wenn ich versuchte einen der Vier anzusprechen, warf er mir einen bösen Blich zu und die andern schienen den einen, mit ihren Blicken erdolchen zu wollen.  
Schließlich verzog ich mich für den Rest des Tages in meinen Gemächern. Abends legte ich mich ins Bett, wachte jedoch einige Zeit später, von einem Albtraum geplagt auf und begab mich auf den Balkon, um meine Klagemelodie erneut anzustimmen.  
Morgens stand ich vom Boden auf und machte mich auf den Weg in die Küche, doch auch heute schienen mich die vier Gefährten zu verfolgen und so schloss ich mich früh in meinen Gemächern ein. Dieser Vorgang wiederholte sich immer wieder.  
Tagsüber traf ich egal wo hin ich ging auf die Vier und nachts wachte ich von einem Albtraum auf, um dann auf dem Balkon meine Klagemelodie zu summen. So vergingen zwei Wochen und meine Melodie hatte einen sehr traurigen Text in der Sprache der Valar erhalten. Keiner verstand was ich sang, doch jeder spürte, dass es seine Gefühle waren, die in diesem Lied verarbeitet waren.  
Nach einer durchgewachten Nacht, war es wieder Tag geworden und ich taumelte, mich kaum noch vor Müdigkeit auf den Beinen haltend, in Richtung Küche.  
Und dort traf ich, auf die nicht minder müde wirkenden Gefährten. Wie jedes Mal wurden kalte Blicke getauscht, die jedoch unter den immer wieder zu fallenden Augen, kaum noch als solche zu erkennen waren.  
Mit einigen Speisen auf dem Teller, schlich ich zurück in meine Gemächer und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen. Unachtsam, wie ich durch die Müdigkeit war, wischte ich dabei mein Täschchen vom Nachttisch.  
Als es auf dem Boden ankam, schlugen einige der kleinen Amphoren die ich darinnen aufbewahrte aneinander. Müde rieb ich mir über die Augen und fischte nach dem Täschchen, als eine kleine Amphore daraus hervor rollte.  
Fluchend wollte ich sie schon wieder in das Täschchen stopfen, als mein Blick auf das kleine Zeichen, das ich zu Erkennung darein geritzt hatte, fiel und ich das Fläschchen stattdessen entkorkte und austrank. Sofort fiel ich in einen tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf.  
Das merkwürdige war, dass genau in dem Moment, in dem ich einschlief, auch Legolas, Aragorn, Merry und Pippin den lang verdienten Schlaf fanden.


	10. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9 - Dieses Gefühl

Die Sonne schien mir ins Gesicht, ich blinzelte.  
Orientierungslos sah ich mich um, wie war ich bitte auf den Balkon gekommen. Langsam kamen die Bilder zurück und ich realisierte, dass ich wohl eingeschlafen sein musste.  
Merkwürdiger Traum, dachte ich mir, erhob mich und betrat mein Zimmer. Das Einzige was wirklich klar war, an dass ich mich erinnern konnte ohne das es merkwürdig verzehrt schien, war das Lied zu der Melodie, die ich gesummt hatte, bevor ich eingeschlafen war.

Zum Glück hatte ich das alles nur geträumt, überlegte ich, bevor mir einfiel, dass Legolas, Aragorn und die beiden Hobbits, wohl möglich immer noch sauer oder was auch immer auf mich waren. Ich würde sie gleich zu Rede stellen, wenn ich ihnen über den Weg laufen würde.  
Als ich diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte, machte ich mich auf dem Weg um das Frühstück einzunehmen.  
Kurz nachdem ich meine Gemächer verlassen hatte, sah ich Legolas.  
„Herr Legolas, könnte ich kurz mit euch sprechen?", rief ich und der drehte sich zu mir um. „Ich wüsste nicht, worüber ich mich mit euch unterhalten könnte", meinte er kühl.  
„Bitte, ich verstehe nicht warum ihr euch so ablehnend mir gegenüber verhaltet. Was habe ich euch getan?", sagte ich, als ich ihn erreicht hatte.

„Was ihr mir getan habt? Nichts, nichts habt ihr mir getan, aber genau das ist ja das Problem. Geht doch zu Aragorn, der weiß euch sicher zu helfen", schrie er mich fast an.  
Bis jetzt hatte ich Elben eigentlich immer als friedlich empfunden und auf Harmonie bedacht, aber Legolas schien etwas gewaltig zu stören. Doch was war es?  
„Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich zu Aragorn gehen und ihn fragen, aus euch werde ich, wie es mir aussieht, nichts herausbekommen. Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist, aber ich bedaure, dass wir uns nun so feindlich gegenüber stehen. Denn ich habe die Zeit mit euch gemeinsam sehr genossen", erwiderte ich und wollte an ihm vorbei gehen.  
Doch er heilt mich am Arm zurück. „Sinye, ich… Ach, vergesst es." Verwirrt ging ich den Flur weiter herunter.  
„Ich habe die Zeit auch sehr genossen", rief er, bevor ich um die Ecke bog. Leise stahl sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen, das sich so schnell nicht mehr von dort weg bewegen wollte.  
„Sinye, warte", rief jemand hinter mir. Ich drehte mich herum und sah Aragorn, der zügigen Schrittes den Flur herunter auf mich zu eilte.  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich gestern Abend so, wie soll ich es beschreiben… Na ja du weißt schon. Und nun, ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Legolas und ich wir hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung und ich war ein bisschen wütend, das ist alles. Ich… also… Kannst du mir verzeihen?", stammelte er. „Sicher kann ich dir verzeihen. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, was ihr habt, aber ich habe so das Gefühl, das werde ich wahrscheinlich nie erfahren", erwiderte ich.  
„Damit könntest du durchaus Recht haben… Aber vergessen wir das. Warst du auf dem Weg zum Frühstück?"  
„Nein, ich war nicht auf dem Weg, ich bin auf dem Weg. Möchtest du mich begleiten?" Er nickte und so gingen wir gemeinsam weiter.  
„Weißt du, ich glaube eigentlich, dass Legolas es sehr bedauert, dass er dir jetzt so feindlich gegenüber steht. Doch ich denke, er kommt irgendwie nicht damit klar, dass du und ich, dass wir uns so gut verstehen. Ich glaube er ist eifersüchtig", meinte Aragorn nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens. „Eifersüchtig? Worauf denn? Ich meine er könnte doch genauso an deiner Stelle sein", sagte ich.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau, aber er ist anders. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll, aber ich habe das Gefühl ihn nicht mehr zu kennen, dabei war er immer wie ein Bruder für mich und jetzt. Ich weiß nicht genau was es ist, aber irgendetwas stört ihn daran, dass wir uns so gut verstehen. Er war noch nie so, im Gegensatz eigentlich ist er sehr zuvorkommend und höflich."  
„Vielleicht hat er Angst, dass du nicht mehr so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringst, wenn wir befreundet sind", überlegte ich.  
„Stimmt, daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Ich werde gleich nach dem Frühstück zu ihm gehen und ihn fragen, ob wir zusammen zum Trainingsplatz gehen oder ausreiten oder sowas in der Art", dachte er laut. „Mach das", erwiderte ich, bevor wir die Halle, in der die Speisen eingenommen wurden, betraten.  
Nach dem wir geendet hatten, machte sich Aragorn, wie vor dem Frühstück besprochen, auf den Weg zu Legolas, um gemeinsam mit ihm zum Trainingsplatz zu gehen. Ich lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in Richtung der wunderschönen Gärten.  
Mein Blick wanderte über das unglaubliche Bild, das sich mir bot.  
Ein Wasserfall stürzte sich eine Klippe hinab in einen kleinen See, das Licht, was auf die Wassertropfen fiel, ließ einen Regenbogen entstehen.  
„Wundervoll", hauchte ich andächtig und nahm das Bild tief in meinem Herzen auf. „Genauso wundervoll, wie ihr es seid", sagte eine Stimme hinter mir und ich wand mich erschrocken um.

Hinter mir stand ein junger Mann, dass wie meine ebenholzfarbene Haar, war lockig und, im Gegensatz dazu wie die anderen Männer ihre Haare trugen, kurz, es fiel ihm noch nicht einmal in die Augen und sonst reichte es auch nicht über den Nacken hinaus.  
Seine braunen Augen musterten mich, bevor sie über die Landschaft glitten. Der Mann war schlank und ich fragte mich unweigerlich, ob er eine Frau an seiner Seite hatte. All das geschah in dem kurzen Augenblick, den ich brauchte um mich von dem Schreck zu erholen.  
„Und euch ist diese Bild nicht im mindesten gerecht", erwiderte ich und lächelte leicht. „Nein, da habt ihr wohl recht, einem einfachen Soldat Gondors wie mir, ist dieses Bild nicht gerecht, aber euch, einer vom edlen Volk allemal", schmunzelte er.  
„Oh, ihr täuscht euch, ich gehöre nicht zum edlen Volk, genauso wenig, wie ihr ein einfacher Soldat Gondors seiht, wie ihr meint. Wärt ihr ein einfacher Soldat, hätte Aragorn euch sicherlich nicht in einem solch jungen Alter mit auf eine solch gewaltige Reise genommen. Wie alt seid ihr, wenn ich fragen darf", meinte ich.  
„Ihr schmeichelt mir. Jetzt wo ihr es sagt, fällt mir auf, dass ihr nicht dem edlen Volk angehören könnt, euch fehlen die spitzen Ohren, aber ihr reicht allemal an die Schönheit der Elben heran. Ich bin 23 Jahre und schon sechs Jahre zähle ich zu den Soldaten Gondors. Nun bin ich an der Reihe, wie viele Jahre wandelt ihr denn schon durch Mittelerde?", fragte er und lächelte mich an.  
„Nun, mittlerweile sind es 20 Jahre und es ehrt mich, dass ihr meine Schönheit mit der, der Elben vergleicht. Wollen wir gemeinsam ein Stück gehen und die wundervoll Gärten Bruchtals bewundern?"  
„Solch ein Angebot schlägt man doch nicht aus, vor allem wenn es von einer solch wunderschönen Frau kommt", lächelte er und bot mir seinen Arm dar.  
Ich hakte mich bei ihm unter und gemeinsam gingen wir los.  
Die Sonne hatte den höchsten Punkt erreicht, als ich mich von dem jungen Mann verabschiedete. „Nun, es war schön in eurer Gesellschaft die Gärten zu erkunden und ich freue mich schon darauf, wenn wir gemeinsam mit den anderen aufbrechen werden, Herr… Wie heißt ihr eigentlich?", wollte ich wissen.  
„Fionn. Und ihr seid Sinye, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Mein König hat bereits von euch berichtet", lächelte er.  
„Gut, Herr Fionn. Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag", erwiderte ich. „Lasst bitte das ‚Herr' weg, da fühle ich mich so schrecklich alt und das bin ich ja nicht", lachte er, „ich wünsche euch auch noch einen schönen Tag, Sinye."  
Er nahm meine Hand in seinen und deutete einen Handkuss an. Dann schritt er davon, bevor er um die Ecke verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal herum und lächelte mir zu. Ich lächelte zurück und hob kurz die Hand um ihm zu winken, doch er war schon verschwunden.  
Ich wusste gar nicht was genau mit mir los war, doch jedes Mal, wenn ich an Fionn dachte und den Weg durch Bruchtals Gärten, den wir zusammen bestritten hatten, dachte, musste ich lächeln und ich spürte ein angenehmes Gefühl in meiner Magengegend.  
Es fühlte sich alles so fremd an und dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl, es schon mehr als einmal gespürt zu haben. Lächelnd machte ich mich auf dem Weg zu Aragorn und Legolas, die ich immer noch auf dem Trainingsplatz vermutete. 


	11. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10 - Vorbreitung für die Hochzeit

Die Tage bis zur Hochzeit von Elladan und seiner Geliebten vergingen wie im Fluge und ich hatte Fionn nicht mehr gesehen seit der Begegnung in Bruchtals Gärten.  
Aragorn und Legolas hatte ich wie vermutet auf dem Trainingsplatz gefunden. Die beiden schienen sich gut zu amüsieren und der Streit schien vergessen.  
Gemeinsam hatten wir uns auf den Weg gemacht, um zu Mittag zu essen. Heute war es nun so weit, die Hochzeit stand an.  
Ich war schon früh auf den Beinen um hier und da ein wenig zu helfen. Doch keiner brauchte meine Hilfe, so stand ich nun in meinen Gemächern und veränderte schon zum siebten Mal das Kleid, welches sie später zur Feier tragen wollte.  
Nach dem ich hier und da noch einige Kleinigkeiten verändert hatte, war ich mit meinem Werk zufrieden. Ich legte das Kleid auf mein Bett und griff stattdessen nach einem Kamm.  
Vorsichtig begann ich ihn durch mein Haar zu ziehen, bis es mir schließlich in sanften Wellen den Rücken bis zu meiner Taille hinab floss.  
Als ich einen schmalen Streifen abgetrennt hatte und ihn nach hinten zu flechten begann klopfte es an der Tür. „Ja", rief ich und hielt in der Bewegung inne.  
„Ich bin es Aragorn, kann ich rein kommen?", höret ich Aragorns Stimme.  
„Ja, sie Tür ist offen", erwiderte ich. Aragorn schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat dann an mich heran. „Oh, störe ich?", fragte er. „Nein, du störst nicht. Du kommst sogar wie gerufen, du kannst mir helfen", meinte ich.  
„Wie denn?", wollte er wissen und trat an mich heran. „Wenn du mir die Strähne mal eben halten könntest", sagte ich und er nahm mir die nach hinten geflochtene Strähne aus der Hand.  
Auf der anderen Seite teilte ich auch eine Strähne ab und flocht sie nach hinten.  
„So, du kannst sie mir wieder geben." Er reichte mir die Strähne zurück und ich band sie mit der anderen zusammen.  
Dann trat ich an meinen Spiegel heran, flocht noch einige Strähnen und begann meine ebenholzfarbenen Haare mit kleinen silbernen Spängchen hochzustecken.  
Ich erkannte wie Aragorn hinter mir stand und mein Tun gespannt beobachtete.  
„So wie du dich zurecht machst könnte man meinen es wäre deine Vermählung, zumindest wenn es die Vermählung zweier Menschen wäre. Bei den Elben ist es ja Sitte, dass die geladenen Frauen beziehungsweise Elbinen ihre Haare schick zurecht machen und nur die, die heiratet ihre Haare offen trägt", meinte er und bestaunte meine Frisur.  
„Warte ab bis du mich in meinem Kleid siehst", erwiderte ich und deute auf mein Bett. Aragorn trat an das auf dem Bett liegende Kleid heran und bestaunte es.  
„Darf ich?", wollte er wissen und ich nickte lächelnd. Vorsichtig strich er über das Kleid. „Wo hast du das nur her", hauchte er, „das muss ja ein Vermögen wert sein."  
Ich lachte kurz auf und betrachtete dann auch das Kleid. Und ja, er hatte Recht, es war wunderschön. Es war ozeanblau, die Ärmel waren halbdurchsichtig, unter der Brust verlief eine silberne Verzierung und der Stoffe reichte bis auf den Boden, war sogar so lange, dass das Kleid eine kurze Schleppe hatte.  
„Hat es einen bestimmten Grund, warum du bei mir vorbei schaust?", wand ich mich schließlich an Aragorn.  
„Ja, ich wollte dir Bescheid geben, dass Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin und ich gemeinsam mit dir erscheinen sollen. Wir sollen zu den letzten gehören, die die Kapelle betreten", meinte er, „wir holen dich dann hier ab und gehen zusammen mit dir zu Kapelle. Nicht, dass wir uns verpassen."  
„Gut, ich werde auf euch warten, aber ich wie ich sehe dauert es nicht mehr lange", erwiderte ich und trat auf den Balkon. Eine große Schar an Elben und auch einige wenige Menschen, ausnahmslos alle festlich gekleidet waren schon auf dem Weg zur Kapelle.  
„Dann sollte ich mich beeilen, ich muss mich noch umkleiden", sagte Aragorn. Ich nickte und er verschwand. Eine Weile beobachtete ich noch die Schar an Gästen und die wunderschönen Kleider, die die Elbinen trugen.  
Die meisten in den Farben des Waldes, doch einige rote, blaue und gelbe Kleider vielen mir auch auf. Einige der Gäste schienen eine hohe Position inne zu haben, denn ihr Haupt wurde von einer Tiara geziert. Schließlich wand ich mich ab, zog mir mein Kleid aus und stieg in das andere. Ich drehte mich so, dass ich meinen Rücken sehen konnte und zog die Schnüre fest, mit denen es auf dem Rücken verschlossen und zusammengehalten wurde.

Fertig, ich lächelte mein Spiegelbild zu und bewunderte mich. Ja, so konnte ich mich unter die Gäste trauen und würde selbst noch neben den Elben eine gute Figur machen.  
Nachdem ich noch einmal meine Frisur überprüft hatte, klopfte es an der Tür. Ich eilte zur Tür herüber und bei jedem meiner Schritte raschelte mein Kleid leise. Noch nie war ich bei einem solch großen Erlebnis dabei, noch nie in den zwanzig Jahre, in denen ich nun in dieser Gestalt durch Mittelerde wandelte.  
Meine Hand zitterte leicht als ich dir Tür öffnete. Wie erwartet standen davor Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Aragorn und Legolas. Merry und Pippin hatten mehr schlecht als recht versucht ihre Locken ein wenig zu bändigen. Beide trugen sie zwar sehr schlichte, jedoch für den Anlass angemessene Kleidung. Gimli hatte seinen Bart ordentlich geflochten und trug ausnahmsweise nicht die schwere Rüstung die er sonst trug.  
Aragorn hatte die Kleidung die er noch vor kurzem getragen hatte gegen eine schwarze Tunika auf der das Zeichen Gondors abgebildet war, der weiße Baum umgeben von sieben Sternen und über der Baumkrone eine Krone, dazu eine ebenfalls schwarze Hose und Stiefel auch in schwarz. Auf seinem Kopf die Krone, die ihn als König des wiedervereinten Königreichs auswies. Legolas trug eine silberne Tunika, die ihn bis zur Hälfte seines Oberschenkels reichte, dazu eine schwarze Hose und dunkelbraune Stiefel. Sein Haupt wurde von einem silbernen Stirnreif geziert.

Das Bild was die fünf vor meiner Tür abgaben war unglaublich, sie sahen für mich so fremd aus in der Kleidung für die Feier und dennoch hatte ich mir das Bild genauso vorgestellt. Genauso wie ich die fünf gerade einer genauen Betrachtung unterzogen hatten, unterzogen sie mich einer. Merry und Pippin starrten mich unverhohlen an.  
Gimli musterte mich von oben bis unten. Aragorn, der meine Frisur ja schon gesehen hatte und das Kleid auch, lächelte mir leicht zu.  
Und Legolas, nun ja, aus Legolas Gesichtsausdruck wurde ich nicht so richtig schlau. Aber ich beschloss einfach mal, dass er sprachlos war.  
„Nun dann los, nicht das wir noch zu spät kommen", meinte Aragorn schließlich. Ich schloss die Tür zu meinen Gemächern hinter mir und gemeinsam mit den anderen machte ich mich, wie viele schon vor uns, auf den Weg zu der Kapelle in der die Vermählung stattfinden würde.  
In einiger Entfernung konnte ich die Kapelle schon erkennen und die meisten Gäste waren schon darin verschwunden.  
Als wir kurz darauf das Eingangsprotal erreichten war keiner der Gäste mehr davor, alle hatten schon in der Kapelle Platz genommen. Ein Elb in einem schlichten, jedoch festlichen Gewand trat an uns heran.  
„Herrin und Herren, sie sind als Ehrengäste geladen die Gäste werden sich bei ihrem Eintreten erheben, ich darf sie bitte bis nach ganz vorne zu laufen, dann wenden sie sich bitte an die Gemeinde und diese wird sich dann vor ihnen verneigen. Sie werden in der ersten Reihe Platz nehmen", erklärte er uns. Dann verschwand er im Innern der Kapelle und auf ein Handzeichen veränderte sich die Musik.  
Die Gemeinde erhob sich, den Blick auf den Altar, wohler das Wasserbecken gerichtet und wir liefen den Mittelgang herunter. Dann drehten wir uns um.  
Wie der Elb gesagt hatte verneigte sich die Gemeinde. Anschließend gingen wir zu der Freien Bank in der ersten Reihe und nahmen Platz, ebenso die Gemeinde.  
Kurz darauf veränderte sich die Musik wieder, die Gemeinde erhob sich und wand sich zum Portal um. Dort erschien der Bräutigam, gefolgt von seinem Bruder. Beide schritten bis vorne zum Wasserbecken und verneigten sich kurz.  
Elladan blieb mit dem Rück zum Portal stehen, Elrohir drehte sich herum und blickte gebannt auf das Portal. Die anwesenden Gäste taten es ihm gleich.  
Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, das wäre die erste elbische Trauung der ich beiwohnen würde. Der Elb, der uns vor der Kapelle erwartet hatte erschien erneut in der Kapelle und reihte sich in eine der Bänke ein. Die Melodie änderte sich erneut und die Gäste begannen zu meinem Verwundern zu singen, auf elbsich natürlich.  
Aufgeregt strich ich mein Kleid glatt und dann erschien die Braut im Eingangsportal.


	12. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11 – Die Hochzeit  
Das Kleid der Braut war wunderschön. Es war weiß, schneeweiß und hatte wunderschöne Stickereien in grün auf dem Korsett, Motive des Waldes, Blätter, Blumen.  
Außerdem hatte es eine lange Schleppe. Ich konnte es einfach nicht mit Worten beschreiben.

Mein Blick löste sich von der wunderschönen Braut und wanderte zum Bräutigam, der ungeduldig auf seine Braut wartete.  
Elrohir flüsterte seinem Bruder leise etwas zu. Elladan schien sich etwas zu beruhigen. Immer noch sagen die Gäste und die Braut hatte den Mittelgang schon fast durchquert.  
Erst jetzt fiel mir ihre Haarfarbe auf, honigblond, außergewöhnlich für eine Elbin. Die meisten waren braun- oder schwarzhaarig, einige auch blond, normal blond. Doch honigblond kam äußerst selten vor, fast so selten wie rote Haare.  
So hatte ich es zumindest gehört. Und tatsächlich, als ich mich unter den anwesenden Elben umsah, erblickte ich bei keinem honigblonde oder rote Haare.  
Mein Blick fiel wieder auf die Braut die soeben an dem kleinen Wasserbecken angekommen war. Und nun endlich konnte Elladan seine Braut bewundern. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wurde immer breite. Schließlich beugte er sich zu seiner zukünftigen Lebensbegleiterin herüber und flüsterte ihr etwas zu.  
Ich vermutete, dass es etwas wie ‚du bist wunderschön' gewesen sein musste, denn sie schaute verlegen auf seine Brust, lächelte aber.  
Elladan legte seine Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob es an, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Die Elbin lächelte noch breiter. Dann trat ein Elb an das Paar heran. Er schien schon sehr alt zu sein, denn seine Augen wirkten allwissend und dennoch lag ein Schatten auf ihnen, der darauf schließen ließ, dass er schon sehr viele traurige Momente erlebt haben musste.  
Das Lied endete und der Elb begann zu sprechen. Erst auf elbsich, dann für alle andere anwesenden noch einmal in Westron. Ich blickte mich um, Aragorn zu meiner linken lächelte seelig, wahrscheinlich dachte er an seine Vermählung mir Arwen, denn er wirkte nicht so recht anwesend.

Legolas zu meiner linken, hing gebannt an den Lippen des alten Elbs. Doch hin und wieder schien er mit seinen Gedanken abzugleiten. Ich war mir sicher, dass er einmal kurz seinen Blick auf mir Ruhe ließ. Doch als ich meinen Kopf leicht zu ihm wand blickt er wieder gespannt zu dem Elb und dem Paar was vor diesem stand, ganz so als hätte er das schon die ganze Zeit getan.  
Dennoch war ich mir sicher, dass ich mich nicht getäuscht hatte. Schließlich war die Vermählung soweit vorgeschritten, dass sich das Paar die ewige Liebe schwor.  
Danach erhoben sich zwei Elben und kehrten mit einem Stirnreif und einer Tiara wieder. Sie verneigten sich vor den alten Elb und reichten ihm zuerst den Stirnreif, den er auf Elladans Haupt setzte und dann die Tiara, die er auf das Haupt von Elladnans Frau. Die beiden frisch vermählten neigten ihr Haupt vor ihm, dann kniete der alte Elb nieder. „Möge Varda über die Schritte des neuen Herrn von Bruchtal wachen und über die seiner Frau. Möge Herr Elladan immer die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen und möge seine Frau ihm dabei unterstützen. Liebe Gemeinde erheben sie sich bitte und erweisen sie ihrem Freund, Vertrauten, Herren und seiner Frau die Ehre", forderte er die Gäste auf und alle erhoben sich.

Das Paar drehte sich herum, Elladan griff nach der Hand seiner Frau und ich verneigte mich gemeinsam mit den restlichen Gästen. „Viele Dank, dass ihr alle den Weg hierher gefunden habt und die Vermählung meiner wunderbaren Frau und mir verfolgt habt. Mit dieser Hochzeit habe nicht nur meine Frau bekommen, sondern akzeptiere, dass ich nun auch offiziell der neue Herr von Bruchtal sein werde. Ich werde versuche euch weise zu führen und bitte vergebt mir, wenn etwas Mal nicht so läuft wie es laufen sollte, denn ich bin auch einfach nur ein Elb wie viele hier", sprach Elladan.  
Dann beugte er sich zu seiner Frau und legte seine Lippen leicht auf ihre. Die Gäste applaudierten. Das Eingangsportal wurde geöffnet und Elladan und seine Frau schritten den Mittelgang herunter, ich kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus und Aragorn musste mich am Arm mit aus der Kapelle heraus ziehen.

„Und wie hat es euch gefallen?", fragte Merry hibbelig. „Es war unglaublich schöne", hauchte ich und war wie von einem Zauber gefangen.  
„So laufen Vermählungen bei Elben immer ab", sagte Aragorn und schmunzelte.  
„Dennoch ist es jedes Mal etwas ganz besonders", meinte Legolas und auch in seiner Stimme schwang Staunen mit.  
„Stimmt Spitzohren heiraten nur einmal", gab Gimli einen Kommentar ab, aber ich sah, dass auch ihm die Trauung gefallen haben musste, denn seine Augen strahlten.  
„Gibt es jetzt etwas zu essen, ich hab mächtig Hunger, ich könnte eine ganzen Ollifanten verspeisen", meinte Pippin.  
Aragorn, Merry, Gimli und Legolas brachen in Gelächter aus, das Pippin und mich auch ansteckte. So kamen wir lachend im großen Festsaal Bruchtals an. Elladan trat mit seiner Frau an uns heran.  
„Hat es euch gefallen, meine Freunde?", fragte er.  
„Ja, sehr", erwiderte Aragorn.  
„Wenn ich mal kurz etwas fragen dürfte. Wie ist euer Name, Herrin?", wand ich mich an die Elbin mit dem honigblondem Haar. Sie lachte kurzherzhaft. „Sicherlich dürft ihr fragen. Mein Name ist Celume", lächelte sie, „und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht seid ihr Sinye." Sie blickte fragend zu Elladan und dieser lächelte.  
„Herrin Celume, euer Kleid ist wundervoll", meinte ich. „Danke, euers aber auch Sinye", sagte sie. „Nun, dann folgt mir bitte zu unserm Tisch", unterbrach Elladan uns, „Merry und Pippin sehen aus, als würde sie sich gleich gegenseitig verspeisen und das wollen wir ja nicht."  
Diese Äußerung brachte uns alle zum Lachen. Warum wir den Tag so oft lachten, wahrscheinlich weil wir schon spürten, dass wir auf der Reise nicht oft lachen würden, aber was soll ich sagen, ich hatte es genossen so oft zu lachen.  
Ich fand mich schließlich an einem Tisch sitzend, gegenüber von Celume und zwischen Legolas und Pippin wieder. Es gab zahlreich Speisen, die denen allein beim Anblick der Magen knurrte. So schnell wie Merry und Pippin ihren ersten Teller aufgegessen hatten konnte man gar nicht sehen. Ich musste ihnen Recht geben, das Essen war wirklich vorzüglich und ich musste echt an mich halten einfach alles auf einmal in mich rein zu stopfen.  
„Wie es scheint, schmecken euch unsere Speisen vorzüglich", lächelte Elladan und blickte dabei hauptsächlich zu Merry und Pippin.  
„In der Tat es schmeckt einfach köstlich", stellte ich kurz das Essen ein und teilte meine Meinung mit. Merry und Pippin nickten einfach zustimmend.  
„Das muss man euch Spitzohren lassen, Speisen zubereiten könnt ihr vortrefflich, aber das Mett der Zwerge schlägt eures um Längen", grummelte Gimli.  
Aragorn lachte kurz auf. „Liegt vielleicht daran, dass du nicht so viel davon verträgst wie von eurem, wie", scherzte er.  
„Irgendwann trinke ich den Elben hier untern Tisch", schwor Gimli und funkelte Legolas herausfordernd an.  
„Aber nicht heute Abend", warf der blonde Elbenprinz ein, „an Tag einer solchen Feier gehört es sich nicht ein Wetttrinken zu veranstalten."  
„Du hast nur Angst, dass ich dich schlage, aber gut wie du meinst", meinte Gimli. Ich ließ meinen Blick durch die gut gefüllte Halle gleiten.  
„Wer ist eigentlich alles eingeladen?", fragte ich schließlich. „Alle die sich zurzeit in Bruchtal aufhalten, alle die Lust auf eine Feier hatten und alle Bekannten meiner wundervollen Elbin und mir", beantwortete Elladan meine Frage. Das müsste heißen Fionn müsste sich auch hier aufhalten, schließlich war er als Soldat Gondors hier untergebracht, solange bis sie in wenigen Tagen aufbrechen würden.  
Neugierig lies ich meinen Blick noch einmal über die Anwesenden gleiten. Enttäuscht senkte ich den Blich, als ich nirgends erblicken konnte.  
„Nach wem hältst du Ausschau?", fragte Aragorn, der mit Pippin den Platz getauscht hatte. „Niemanden", erwiderte ich und war mir sicher, das Legolas erleichtert aufatmete.  
„Sicher", lächelte Aragorn und blickte hinter mich. Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
„Und ich hatte mir Hoffnung gemacht, ihr würdet nach mir Ausschau halten. Ihr seht wundervoll aus", sagte eine mir nur allzu sehr bekannte Stimme. Sie hatte mich täglich in meine Träume verfolgt, genauso wie die wunderschönen braunen Augen, das dunkle, wuschelige Haar, der trainierte Körper. „Vielleicht", hauchte ich geheimnisvoll und erhob mich.  
„Mein König, es macht ihnen hoffentlich nichts aus, wenn ich eure wunderschöne Sitznachbarin zu einem Tanz entführe", sagte Fionn pflichtbewusst und neigte sein Haupt vor seinem König.  
„Nein, Fionn, ihr dürft Sinye gerne zu einem Tanz entführen, solange sie zustimmt", grinste der ehemalige Waldläufer.


	13. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12 - Der Tanz

Fionn blickte mich fragend an. „Ich würde sehr gerne mit Euch tanzen", sagte ich und folgte ihm auf die Tanzfläche. Dort legte ich meine Hand in seine und die andere auf seine Schulter. Seine Hand ruhte warm auf meinem Schulterblatt und ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln ging von der Stelle aus. Einzig und allein durch diese kleine Berührung fühlte ich mich sicher, als könnte mich nichts und niemand verletzen.

Die Welt um mich herum existierte nicht mehr. Ich nahm nur noch Fionn wahr, als seine wunderschönen, braunen Augen mich musterten. Sein ebenholzfarbenes Haar fiel ihm in die Stirn. Er führte mich selbstbewusst und im Einklang mit der Musik über die Tanzfläche. Alles andere war für mich einfach nicht mehr da. Plötzlich sah er mir direkt in die Augen und ich konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht mehr von ihm abwenden. Etwas Besonders lag in diesem Ausdruck, etwas das mir sagte, dass gleich etwas unglaublich Schönes passieren würde. „Ihr seid so wunderschön, unerhört schön. Sobald Ihr im selben Raum seid wie ich, kann ich meinen Blick nicht mehr von Euch abwenden. Ihr seid vollkommen, wie Euch euer seidiges Haar den Rücken hinabfließt und wie das Licht in Euren Augen glitzert. Mit welch natürlicher Anmut ihr Euch bewegt und wie freundlich und verständnisvoll Ihr anderen gegenüber seid.

Als wir zusammen durch die Gärten gingen wollte ich Euch schon sagen wie wundervoll Ihr seid und es Euch zeigen, Euch zeigen was Ihr mir bedeutet. Dabei sah ich Euch dort das erste Mal. Ich habe Euch seitdem oft gesehen. Immer habe ich nach Euch Ausschau gehalten, doch jedes Mal wart Ihr in Begleitung unterwegs und ich habe mich nicht getraut Euch anzusprechen, Euch zu sagen was ich nun sage", flüsterte er, dann neigte er seinen Kopf in meine Richtung. Seine Lippen nährten sich den meinen. Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, einzig in seine wundervollen Augen schauen. Es schien, als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts drang mehr zu mir durch. Dann endlich legten sich seine Lippen auf meine. Ich hatte ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl im Bauch, wie das Flirren von Schmetterlingen. Es war unglaublich und ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr rühren. Wie von selbst legten sich meine Hände in seinen Nacken und er zog mich näher zu sich. Ich wollte nicht, dass der Augenblick endete und doch war er viel zu schnell vorbei.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, dich an einem solch wundervollen Wesen zu vergreifen?! Von Anfang an ab ich es gewusst. Aragorn, hab ich gesagt, der macht nur Probleme, als ich per Zufall bei der Auswahl der neuen Soldaten anwesend war. Aber er wollte mir ja nicht zuhören und jetzt sieht er ja, was er davon hat", schrie jemand und ich brauchte einen Augenblick um zu erkennen, dass es Legolas war, der Fionn gepackt hatte und von mir weg drängte. Immer weiter, bis Fionn mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand stiess. Legolas fasste ihn an den Schultern und presste ihn dagegen. Immer und immer wieder versuchte Fionn frei zu kommen, doch gegen die Kraft des Elben konnte er nichts ausrichten. Als er die Aussichtlosigkeit seiner Lage erkannte, trat Angst in seine Augen. Ich fand dieser Ausdruck stand ihm gar nicht. Ein solch stolzer, junger Mann sollte keine Angst auf dem Gesicht tragen. „Ihr seid doch verrückt", brachte Fionn schließlich hervor. Ich konnte trotz seines Versuchs, die Panik in seiner Stimme zu verbregen, heraushören, dass er Angst hatte.

Plötzlich schob Aragorn sich an mir vorbei und zog Legolas von Fionn weg. Ich konnte Hass, Angst und Unverständnis in Legolas Blick lesen. „Legolas, beruhig dich. Wir wollen niemanden fälschlicherweise einer Sache beschuldigen. Wenn Sinye es nicht gewollt hätte, hätte sie sich gewehrt. Sie mag vielleicht nicht unbedingt so wirken, aber sie braucht niemanden, der auf sie aufpasst.

Hast du die Geschichte auf dem Trainingsplatz schon vergessen?", versuchte Aragorn zu Legolas durch zu dringen. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. „Er hat sie bedrängt, er hat sie unsittlich berührt, er hat sie sogar geküsst. Geküsst Aragorn, er hat sie GEKÜSST!", zählte Legolas auf. „So war das doch gar nicht", empörte sich Fionn, „sie hat es gewollt, sie hätte es zu jedem Augenblick unterbinden können!" Legolas ungläubiger Blick traf mich. „Ihr wolltet es?! Aber ich…, aber Ihr… Ich dachte Ihr wärt anders, aber scheinbar habe ich mich in Euch getäuscht." Seine Stimme brach und ich erkannte eine Träne, die in seinem Augenwinkel glitzerte. Er blickte mir noch einmal in die Augen und ich war mir sicher, dass ich Trauer in seinem Blick lesen konnte. Dann wandte er sich ab und verschwand aus dem Saal.

„Ich werde nach ihm sehen, so sehr hat er noch nie seine Gefühle offenbart. Es tut mir leid, eigentlich sind Elben nicht so aufbrausend und leben ihre Gefühle nicht so öffentlich aus, wie wir Menschen. Etwas muss ihn sehr aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht haben.", versuchte Aragorn Legolas Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Anschließend verschwand auch er aus dem Saal.

Als ich mich umblickte bemerkte ich, dass alle im Saal Fionn und mich ansahen. Ich konnte Schreck, Erkenntnis und Wissen in ihren Augen lesen. Leise setzte Geflüster ein, doch dauerte es nicht lange und alle waren wieder mit sich selber beschäftigt. Scheu blickte ich zu Fionn herüber. In dessen Gesicht stand immer noch Furcht und als er mich anblickte konnte ich Verwirrung in seinem Blick lesen. „Ich… Geht es euch gut?", wollte er von mir wissen. „Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung", erwiderte ich. „Gut, dann werde ich jetzt gehen. Ich kann das nicht. Ich verstehe das nicht und ich möchte Euch nicht noch einmal in so eine Situation bringen", sagte er und verschwand in der Menge. „Fionn, wartet", rief ich ihm hinterher und versuchte ihm zu folgen. Doch schon nach wenigen Metern hatte ich ihn aus den Augen verloren.

So begab ich mich niedergeschlagen zurück zu meinem Sitzplatz. Dort begegnete ich Elladan und Celume. Merry, Pippin und Gimli waren weit und breit nicht zu sehen. „Ich… Es tut mir leid, ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass Legolas so reagieren würde. Ich verstehe es nicht und ich versichere, Fionn hat sich nicht entgegen meiner Wünsche verhalten. Ich werde mich jetzt in meine Gemächer zurückziehen, ich muss über das nachdenken, was eben passiert ist. Ich habe nicht beabsichtigt solche Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen, wo es doch euer Tag ist Herrin Celume und Herr Elladan.", versuchte ich das Geschehene zu entschuldigen. Dann raffte ich meine Röcke und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Saal. Die Menge schien sich vor mir zu teilen.

Na, wunderbar dachte ich mir, hätte das nicht eben auch so sein können, als ich Fionn folgen wollte. Es war angenehm warm draußen, was für die Jahreszeit auch nicht verwunderlich war. Ich entschloss mich noch nicht meine Gemächer aufzusuchen, sondern mich noch eine Weile an die Ufer des kleinen Flusses zu setzen, der durch das Tal floss. Das Rauschen des Wassers beruhigte mich. In wenigen Tagen würden wir aufbrechen. Immer und immer wieder fragte ich mich, ob ich genau dafür gerufen worden war und meine Gestalt erhalten hatte. Damit ich diese Reise antreten konnte. Aber warum waren die anderen drei dann nicht hier? Würden sie noch zu uns stossen oder war ihnen ein anderer Weg vorbestimmt. Ich wusste es nicht, ich wusste nur, dass ich mich meinem Schicksal beugen musste, wie auch immer dieses aussah.

Plötzlich realisierte ich, dass ich noch Kleidung für die Reise brauchen würde. So schloss ich meine Augen und erschuf Kleidungsstück um Kleidungsstück. Ein weißes Korsett mit blauen Verzierungen, ein dunkelblaues Korsett mit weißen Verzierungen, eine weiße Hose, eine weiße Tunika, eine weiße Tunika mit blauen Verzierungen und weiße Stiefel mit blauen Verzierungen. Dann kam mir der Gedanke, dass ich wohl auch noch braune und grüne Bekleidung besorgen müsste. Ich beschloss also für den nächsten Tag den Schneider von Bruchtal aufzusuchen. Das war mein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich vor Erschöpfung an Ort und Stelle einschlief. 


	14. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13 - Faire

Als ich aufwachte schien mir die Sonne ins Gesicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und als ich mich aufsetzte und umblickte stellte ich fest, dass ich mit meinem Gefühl nicht falsch lag. Aragorn saß ganz in meiner Nähe auf einem Felsen und schien darauf gewartet haben, dass ich aufwachte.

„Guten Morgen, Sinye", begrüßte er mich. „Guten Morgen", erwiderte ich. „Alle haben schon nach dir gesucht.", meinte er. Ich zuckte nur mit meinen Schultern. „Jetzt hast du mich ja gefunden. Was gibt es denn?", fragte ich.

Aragorn schmunzelte und ließ seinen Blick dann über die Landschaft schweifen. „Es ist schön hier", stellte er fest. „Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage. Also?" „Nun, einige haben die Befürchtung geäußert, wenn du auf die Reise mitkommst, könnte das unnötige Streitereien heraufbeschwören.", berichtete er. „Wieso? Was kann ich denn dafür, dass Legolas so reagiert hat. Ich komme mit egal, was alle anderen sagen. Notfalls werde ich mit keinem ein Wort wechseln und nur an deiner Seite bleiben, aber ich komme mit." „Das habe ich befürchtet. Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich dich liebend gerne dabei haben möchte. Du bist eine hervorragende Schützin und eine passable Schwertkämpferin, wir können auf keinen verzichten, aber die anderen haben Bedenken geäußert.", fuhr er fort. „Ich komme mit und das ist mein letztes Wort!", sagte ich. Dann packte ich meine Sachen, die ich gestern Abend noch erschaffen hatte, zusammen und verschwand. Ich brachte alles in meine Gemächer, bevor ich mich auf den Weg zur Schneiderin machte.

„Sie wird nur Zwietracht in die Gruppe sähen.", hörte ich eine Stimme und blieb wie versteinert stehen. „Ich gebe dir Recht. Es war furchteinflößend, wie der Elb gestern auf Fionn losgegangen ist. Ich dachte, er würde Fionn verletzten oder ihn gar…" Die letzten Worte ließ die Stimme aus, doch jeder wusste, was er hatte sagen wollen. Sie sprachen über mich, stellte ich erschrocken fest. Ich hörte zwei Personen auf die Tür der Schneiderin zugehen. Hinter einem Busch in der Nähe konnte ich mich verstecken. Kurze Zeit später verliessen zwei Soldaten Gondors mit neuen Sachen beladen die Schneiderei und hatten sich alsbald so weit entfernt, dass ich mich wieder hinter dem Busch hervortraute und meinerseits die Werkstätte betrat.

„Guten Morgen Herrin. Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte mich eine Elbin. „Ich brauche einen dünnen und einen dicken braunen Mantel, eine grüne und eine braune Tunika, ein grünes und ein braunes Korsett, sowie ein grüne und eine braune Hose. Haben sei etwas Passendes da?", fragte ich. „Sicher, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen.", sagte die Elbin und führt mich in den hinteren Teil des Ladens. „Hier haben wir Mäntel und Umhänge in braun, schwarz und grün. Auf der rechten Seite hängen die warmen Sachen und auf der linken die Leichten. Wählen Sie sich etwas aus!", forderte sie mich auf. So durchstöberte ich die Mäntel und Umhänge bis ich einen dünnen braunen Umhang mit einem unscheinbaren silbernen Verschluss und Kapuze sowie einen dicken braunen Mantel mit Ärmeln, Kapuze und Schnürung, die vom Schlüsselbein, bis etwa zum Beinansatz reichte, gefunden hatte.

„Die sollen es sein?", fragte sie. Ich nickte und sie nahm mir den Umhang und den Mantel ab. Dann führte sie mich weiter durch den Laden. „Hier finden Sie Tuniken und Korsetts.", sagte sie zu mir, bevor sie kurz verschwand um meine bereits ausgewählten Sachen weg zu bringen. Schnell hatte ich ein grün braunes, ein grünes und ein braunes Korsett gewählt. Dem folgten eine braune und eine grüne Tunika sowie zwei Hosen, eine in grün, die andere in braun. Die Elbin reichte mir noch einen stabilen Lederbeutel dazu.

„Es scheint als wäre man nicht so sehr erfreut darüber, dass Ihr mit der Gruppe reist", sprach die Elbin zu mir. „Das habe ich leider schon mitbekommen. Ich werde dennoch mitreisen.", erwiderte ich und hoffte sie würde nichts weiter dazu sagen. „Ich wäre ja auch gerne mitgekommen, aber keiner hat mich ernstgenommen, als ich darum gebeten habe. Ich wäre ja nur eine Schneiderin, deshalb möchte ich, dass Ihr stellvertretend für alle Frauen, die auch gerne mitgekommen wären, die Reise antretet. Nehmt die Sachen als Geschenk und solltet Ihr noch etwas benötigen, kommt zu mir, ich werde es auch besorgen.", fuhr sie fort. „Nehmt das als Dank!", sagte ich und holte eine Perle aus einem meiner Beutel. „Vielen Dank, ich bin übrigens Maiwe.", sagte die Elbin. „Gern geschehen Maiwe.", erwiderte ich, bevor ich die Schneiderei verließ.

Gedankenverloren schlenderte ich durch die Gegend, bis ich zu den Ställen kam. Ich beschloss, meiner Stute einen Besuch abzustatten. Schon von weitem begrüßte sie mich.

„Hallo, meine Süße", sagte ich und stich ihr die weiße Mähne von der schwarzen Stirn. Faire war pechschwarz, nur Mähne und Schweif waren schneeweiß. Ich konnte mich noch sehr genau daran erinnern, wie ich ihr eines Tages, kurz nachdem ich Mittelerde betreten hatte, begegnete. Damals traute ich meinen Augen nicht. Sie schritt durch die Bäume hindurch auf mich zu, den Kopf stolz erhoben. Bis heute verstehe ich nicht, wie ihr Fell schwarz, Mähne und Schweif weiß sein können, aber es ist nun mal so. Faire schritt also auf mich zu. Wie gebannt beobachtete ich sie und ihre Schönheit, die von ihr ausging. Genau vor mir blieb sie stehen, neigte erst ihren Kopf und kniete sich dann vor mir nieder. Vorsichtig streckte ich meine Hand nach ihr aus und fühlte eine tiefe Verbundenheit. In dem Augenblick wusste ich, dass es mein Schicksal war, diesem Pferd zu begegnen. Ich schwang mich auf ihren Rücken und vergrub meine Hände in ihrer Mähne. Darauf stand sie wieder auf. Die ersten Schritte, die sie machte, waren für mich ungewohnt, doch schon bald war es, als würden wir zu einer Einheit verschmelzen. Sie jagte durch den Wald, wich den Bäumen geschickt aus und lief schneller als jedes Pferd, welches ich kannte. Ich fühlte mich völlig sicher auf ihrem Rücken. Nie hatte sie mir auch nur den leisesten Grund gegeben, ihr zu misstrauen. Immer war sie für mich da gewesen. Faire ist seit dem Tag als wir uns kennenlernten, meine beste Freundin und würde es auch immer bleiben.

Egal was mit mir war, sie hatte immer auch mich aufgepasst. Einmal bin ich einen Abhang hinab gestürzt und hatte mich verletzt. Sie hatte sich neben mich niedergekniet, sodass ich mich auf ihren Rücken ziehen konnte. Dann hatte sie mich behutsam ins nächste Dorf getragen und dort konnte ich versorgt werden. Alle hatten Faire damals bewundert, was für ein braves und wunderschönes Pferd sie wäre und wo ich sie her hätte. Die Komplimente hatte ich dankend entgegen genommen, die Fragen jedoch unbeantwortet gelassen. Keiner hätte mir die Geschichte geglaubt, da ich sie doch selber für unreal hielt. Doch wurde ich jeden Tag, durch dieses stolze Tier an meiner Seite daran erinnert, dass es wirklich passiert war und nicht alles ein total verdrehter Traum gewesen ist. Faire stupste mich an und legte dann ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter. Sie spürte, dass ich mich nicht wohl fühlte. Wie sollte ich auch, wenn alle gegen mich waren? „Wir werden ihnen beweisen, dass sie uns brauchen!", flüsterte ich. Und Faire senkte ihren Kopf und hob ihn wieder, wie als wolle sie zustimmend nicken. Ich nahm einen Apfel und reichte ihn ihr. „Danke, Faire, danke für alles. Du bist mein Schatz. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen sollte. Ich weiß, dass wir zusammen diese Reise beginnen werden und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass wir sie auch gemeinsam beenden werden.", gab ich ihr mein Versprechen. Dann strich ich ihr noch einmal über die Stirn. „Bald geht es los.", sagte ich bevor ich den Stall verließ.


	15. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14 - Aufbruch nach Lothlórien

Zwei Tage später war es endlich soweit. Heute in der Früh würde es losgehen. Ich hatte gestern schon alles zusammen gepackt und den schwarzen Umhang, meine braunen Stiefel, die braune Hose, die blaue Tunika und das weiße Korsett mit den blauen Verzierungen bereit gelegt.

Als ich erwachte war es noch dunkel draußen und bis auf das Rauschen des Flusses war nichts zu hören. Ganz Bruchtal schien noch zu schlafen. Ich zog meine Kleidung an und flocht meine taillenlangen Haare. Dann warf ich mir den Umhang über, gürtelte das Schwert, zog den Köcher über die Schulter und befestigte den Bogen auf meinem Rücken. Kurz darauf öffnete ich die Tür meiner Gemächer und schlich leisen den Flur hinunter. Als ich um die Ecke bog, stieß ich mit jemandem zusammen.

„Bei Manwe, Maiwe, ihr habt mich beinah zu Tode erschreckt", flüsterte ich erschrocken. Maiwe bedeutet mir leise zu sein und ihr zu folgen. „Ich habe euch einen Beutel mit Proviant besorgt", sagte sie leise, als wir die Ställe betraten. „Danke", erwiderte ich. „Gerne. Passt auf euch auf." Und schon war sie verschwunden.

Ich packte den Proviant in den großen Lederbeutel und lehnte diesen an Faires Box. Faire hatte Maiwe und mich beobachtet und begrüßte mich jetzt, indem sie ihren Kopf an meiner Schulter rieb. „Ich hole deine Sachen", sagte ich zu ihr und machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Sattel und Zaumzeug. Ich fand es in der dafür vorgesehenen Kammer und kehrte damit zu Faires Box zurück. In der Gasse wäre ich beinahe mit jemandem zusammen gestossen.

„Guten Morgen Sinye", begrüßte mich eine bekannte Stimme. „Guten Morgen Aragorn", grüßte ich zurück. „So früh schon auf den Beinen?", stellte er fest. „Du doch auch", erwiderte ich. Er schmunzelte. „Gut, ich gebe mich geschlagen", sagte er. Ich lachte leise auf. „Ein schönes Pferd hast du da", meinte er und bewunderte Faire. „Sie ist mein ganzer Stolz", lächelte ich. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich bin auch stolz auf meinen Brego." „Was man sich so von deinem Pferd erzählt, scheint er Faire nicht unähnlich zu sein", sagte ich und legte den Sattel auf Faires Rücken. Dann zog ich den Gurt fest und streifte ihr das Zaumzeug über. Als ich damit fertig war, vernahm man von draußen Stimmen. Als die Stalltür geöffnet wurde, war die Sonne gerade am Aufgehen. Schon kurze Zeit später, wimmelte es im Stall von Elben und Menschen, die ihre Pferde reisefertig machten.

Als ich Faire aus dem Stall auf den großen Platz führen wollte, begegnete ich Legolas und Gimli. „Guten Morgen die Herren", begrüßte ich die beiden. „Guten Morgen Sinye", grüßte Gimli zurück. Der Elbenprinz ging ohne ein Wort an mir vorbei und würdigte mich keines Blickes. Leicht enttäuscht zuckte ich mit den Schultern. Ich bemerkte nicht, wie Fionn in diesem Augenblick an mir vorbei huschte. Er hatte die Kapuze seines grauen Umhangs tief ins Gesicht gezogen, sodass ich ihn sowieso nicht erkannt hätte.

Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter. „Es wird alles wieder gut, glaub mir. Die Männer werden feststellen, dass es unumgänglich ist, dass du uns begleitet", hörte ich Aragorns Stimme. „Ich will es hoffen. Selbst wenn es nicht so ist, muss ich meiner Bestimmung folgen und mit euch reisen, ich bin mir sicher, das ist mein Schicksal. Ich werde schon zurechtkommen, ich habe ja Faire. Sie wird immer an meiner Seite sein", erwiderte ich.

„Du hast nicht nur Faire. Auch ich vertraue dir und weiss, dass du wichtig für unser Vorhaben bist und ich bin nicht der einzige. Auch wenn diejenigen es selber noch nicht wissen, so weiß ich doch, dass es noch mehrere gibt, die dir blind folgen würden", sagte Aragorn. Langsam füllte sich der Platz mit den Reitern und ihren Pferden. Gerade als die Sonne ganz hinter dem Hügel aufgegangen war, wurde der Befehl zum Aufsitzen gegeben. Viele waren gekommen um Glück zu wünschen und unsere Gruppe zu verabschieden. Ich beobachtete, wie Elladan sich von Celume verabschiedete. Auch Maiwe war anwesend und verabschiedet sich von einem jungen Elben. Ihr Blick blieb kurz an mir hängen und ich gab ihr im Stillen noch einmal das Versprechen stellvertretend für alle Frauen mit der Gruppe zu reisen und fügte meinem Versprechen noch hinzu, dass ich dafür sorgen würde, dass der junge Elb, wer auch immer er war, unbeschadet zu ihr zurück kehren würde. „Auf nach Lothlórien", scholl Elrohirs Stimme über den Platz. Es bildete sich eine Reihe, an deren Spitze Elladan, Elrohir und Aragorn ritten. Direkt hinter ihnen folgten Merry, Pippin und Legolas, der Gimli hinter sich sitzen hatte. Zu meiner Rechten ritt einer der Soldaten, den ich aus der Schneiderei hatte kommen sehen und zu meiner Linken, der Elb, welchen Maiwe eben verabschiedet hatte. Fionn konnte ich nicht erkennen. Ich spürte jedoch die Blicke, die mir jeder zu warf, wenn ich nicht gerade zu ihnen schaute und wusste, dass auch Fionn unter ihnen war. Dass er allerdings genau zwei Reihen hinter mir ritt, bemerkte ich nicht.

Als wir Bruchtal verlassen hatten, löste sich die Gruppe ein wenig. Diejenigen, die sich besser kannten, ritten in kleinen Gruppen beieinander. Ich trieb Faire ein wenig an und kam so neben Aragorn. Bei ihm waren die übrigen der ehemaligen Gefährten. Legolas würdigte mich weiterhin keines Blickes, Merry und Pippin bewunderten Faire und Gimli unterhielt sich gerade mit Aragorn.

„Mir hat das Abenteuer gefehlt, das muss ich schon zugeben. Es ist nichts für mich von Tag zu Tag tatenlos herum zu sitzen und zu warten, dass irgendwas Interessantes passiert", sagte Aragorn gerade. „Ich verstehe dich, mein Junge. Dem Elben hier und mir war auch langweilig, als wir nur durch die Gegend gereist sind und uns Höhlen und Wälder angesehen haben", erwiderte Gimli. „Ich wäre gerne dabei gewesen", seufzte ich. Als mich Gimli und Aragorn fragend ansahen fügte ich noch ‚beim Ringkrieg' hinzu. Man hörte ein abfälliges Schnauben von Legolas.

„Eine Frau und in den Krieg ziehen, dass ich nicht lache. Das man euch überhaupt zu dieser Reise zugelassen hat", meinte Legolas. „Ich wäre nicht die einzige Frau gewesen, Frau Éowyn hat auch gekämpft und sogar den Hexenkönig besiegt", fuhr ich ihn an. Darauf fiel ihm kein Gegenargument ein und er blickte wieder stur geradeaus. Aragorn sah verwundert zu Legolas. „Legolas, mein Freund, was sollte das eben gerade", wollte er wissen. „Als wir uns vor einigen Tagen unterhalten haben, warst du noch recht erfreut gewesen, dass Sinye mitkommt". „Da wusste ich auch noch nicht, dass sie mit jedem Mann ins Bett steigt", zischte er. „Ich verbitte mir diese Anschuldigung", erhob Aragorn seine Stimme leicht.

Mein Gesichtsausdruck musste ziemlich erschrocken gewesen sein. Legolas Anschuldigung hatte mich tief getroffen und Tränen traten mir in die Augen. Ich ließ Faire in einen kurzen Trab fallen, damit Legolas meine Tränen nicht sehen würde. Faire hatte meinen Stimmungsumschwung sofort bemerkt und nahm jedes kleinste Zeichen von mir wahr. „Du solltest dich schämen, man beschuldigt eine Dame so jungen Alters nicht auf solch widerlichen Art!", vernahm ich Aragorns Stimme hinter mir. Kurz darauf ritt Aragorn neben mir.

„Er hat es bestimmt nicht so gemeint", sagte Aragorn, als er auf gleicher Höhe mit mir war. „Ich frage mich, warum er so ist. Als ich ihn kennengelernt habe, war er ganz anders, sehr zuvorkommend und unglaublich nett. Aber jetzt… Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich ihm näheren soll, ich weiß noch nicht mal ob es an mir liegt. Ich würde mich gerne mit ihm unterhalten, über seine Heimat, das Bogenschießen, über vieles, aber anscheinend er hasst mich", sprach ich. „Ich spüre, dass er dich nicht hasst. Denn genau in diesem Moment beobachtet er uns aufmerksam. Ich denke, er hört jedes Wort, das wir gerade sprechen", meinte Aragorn und legte mir eine Hand tröstend auf den Oberschenkel. Ich lächelte ihn leicht an und formte ein ‚danke' mit meinen Lippen. Er lächelte zurück und nickte. Wir ritten weiter, bis es vollkommen dunkel war. Dann suchten wir uns einen Platz, um unser Nachtlager aufzuschlagen.


	16. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15 - Das Leben des Anderen

So ging es einige Tage weiter, bis wir irgendwann gegen Mittag Lothlórien erreichten. Elrohir wurde herzlich willkommen geheißen und auch wir wurden freudig begrüßt. Auf dem Platz vor den Stallungen saßen wir ab und als man uns die Pferde abnahm und in die Stallungen brachte, erspähte ich Fionn. Er stand nur einige Schritte von mir entfernt.

„Sinye, kommst du mit? Ich zeige dir, wo wir untergebracht sind", sagte Aragorn. „Kannst du einen Moment warten?", fragte ich ihn. Er folgte meinem Blick und nickte lächelnd. Ich ging auf Fionn zu. Als er mich jedoch sah, trat er den Rückzug an. „Fionn, bitte ich muss mit euch sprechen", bat ich ihn. Er blieb stehen und wandte sich langsam um und sagte. „Ich habe euch doch schon gesagt, dass ich nichts mehr mit euch zu tun haben möchte, damit der Frieden innerhalb der Gruppe gewahrt bleibt. Außerdem war ich nicht ganz ehrlich zu euch. In Gondor wartet eine wunderbare Frau auf mich", sagte er.

„Das ähm… freut mich für euch. Ich wollte mich nur bedanken für den schönen Abend und für dieses wunderbare Erlebnis, aber nachdem ich eine Nacht darüber geschlafen habe, ist mir klar geworden, dass aus uns nichts hätte werden können. Dennoch wäre ich gerne mit euch befreundet", erwiderte ich. „Ich bin ein wenig überrascht, dass ihr so natürlich mit dieser Situation umgeht und euch nicht aufregt. Nun, gegen eine Freundschaft hätte ich nichts einzuwenden, aber dann sagt doch bitte ‚du'", meinte er. „Natürlich sage ich du zu dir, das macht man doch so unter Freunden", lächelte ich, wandte mich zu Aragorn um und ließ Fionn zurück.  
Legolas stand bei Aragorn und unterhielt sich mit ihm. „So da bin ich wieder, wir können", unterbrach ich die beiden. „Nun, es tut mir leid, aber Legolas hat mir eben mitgeteilt, dass meine Person bei einer Besprechung erwünscht ist. Folglich wird er dir nun zeigen müssen, wo du untergebracht bist, während ich mich auf zur Besprechung mache", meinte Aragorn und war auch schon verschwunden. Ich blicke ihm kurz nach.

„Was ich vor ein paar Tagen gesagt habe, tut mir leid", sagte Legolas. Ich sah ihn an und nickte dann. „Gut, ich verzeihe euch", erwiderte ich. „Das freut mich", lächelte Legolas, „kommt, ich zeige euch, wo man uns untergebracht hat." „Es ist wunderschön hier", stellte ich nach einiger Zeit fest. „Ja, da stimme ich dir zu", sagte er verträumt, „oh, ich meine natürlich euch." Ich lachte kurz auf. „Dir, ist schon okay, ich wollte euch sowieso das ‚du' anbieten", meinte ich dann. „Das freut mich", lächelte er. „Weißt du, mir hat es gefehlt, mich einfach mit dir zu unterhalten. Es hat alles so gut angefangen, ich hatte sehr viel Spaß mit dir und dann... naja, lass uns nicht darüber reden." Er nickte zustimmend.

„So da sind wir", sagte er schließlich, nachdem wir einige Zeit schweigend nebeneinander hergelaufen sind. „Schön hier", stellte ich fest, „wo ist denn noch Platz für mich?" „Hier", sagte er und deutete auf eine Stelle. „Und wem gehört das? Dir, nehme ich an", wollte ich wissen. Er nickte. „Na das kann ja lustig werden", kicherte ich. „Wieso?", fragte er. „Ach, nur so", schmunzelte ich. „Ah ja", meinte er. „Nun, dann werde ich wieder gehen", sagte er. „Moment, ich komme mit", rufe ich ihm nach, springe über einige Sachen, übersehe eine Wurzel, komme ins Stolpern und reiße Legolas mit zu Boden.  
„Nicht so stürmisch", lacht er. Auch ich lache. Er richtet sich auf und reicht mir seine Hand. Ich greife danach und als er mich hochzieht komme ich ihm sehr nah. Die Zeit scheint stehen zu bleiben. Ich sehe nur Legolas, höre seinen Atem und spüre die Nähe seines Körpers. Plötzlich ist der Augenblick vorbei, Merry und Pippin stürmen nicht gerade leise in den Raum und Legolas und ich weichen ein Stück auseinander. „Na, warum habt ihr es denn so eilig?", fragte ich belustigt. „Psst", machte Merry und duckte sich hinter eine große Tasche. „Habt ihr Merry und Pippin gesehen", höre ich Gimlis Stimme am Eingang. „Nein, wir haben sie nicht gesehen", sage ich. „Na dann muss ich wohl weiter nach den beiden suchen", grummelte er.

„Komm, bevor er zurück kommt", sage ich zu Legolas und verschwinde aus dem Raum. Legolas folgt mir. Ausgelassen tobe ich eine Weile durch den Wald, bevor ich mich auf einer schönen Lichtung rittlings ins Gras fallen lasse. „Es ist schön hier", wiederhole ich meine Worte von vorher. Ich bin der Meinung ein leises ‚du auch' zu hören, mochte jedoch nicht nachfragen. „Komm doch zu mir", sage ich stattdessen und klopfe neben mich. Legolas lässt sich neben mir nieder und verschränkt die Arme im Nacken. Nach einer Weile schließe ich die Augen und lausche den Geräuschen der Natur. Als Legolas leise ‚Rache' flüstert, reiße ich die Augen auf, doch es ist schon zu spät. Er ist über mir und seine Fingern findet gezielt meine kitzligsten Stellen. "Nein, bitte. Erbarmen", lache ich. Wir kugeln lachend über die Lichtung bis ich schließlich über ihm zum Liegen komme.

Seine Augen blitzen auf, als er mich beobachtet. „Du siehst aus wie eine Elbe", flüsterte er. Ich lächele und lasse mich neben ihm ins Gras fallen. „Wie ist es eigentlich ein Prinz zu sein?", frage ich. „Nicht besonders toll, mein Vater möchte mich zum perfekten Thronerben erziehen. Außerdem möchte er, dass ich mir möglichst bald eine Frau nehme. Er meint, ich sei spät dran. Aber was kann ich dafür, wenn mir meine Seelenverwandte noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen ist. Ich hätte lieber ein Leben ohne Pflichten und ohne Erwartungen, so wie du es hast. Wie ist dein Leben?"

„Das möchtest du nicht wissen. Mein Leben ist sehr schwer. Vor allem die Winter sind hart. Ich muss mir Arbeit suchen und eine Unterkunft in der ich bleiben kann", versuche ich ihm auszuweichen. „Warum gehst du im Winter nicht nach Hause zu deinen Eltern, sie freuen sich sicher ihre Tochter bei sich zu haben?", wollte er wissen. „Ich habe keine Eltern", erwidere ich. Es folgte ein langes Schweigen. „Ich habe auch nie welche gebraucht", fügte ich irgendwann hinzu.  
„Komm, es wird dunkel, wir sollten etwas essen, bevor wir uns zur Ruhe legen", meint er schließlich. Ich hatte das Gefühl, Sorge würde in seiner Stimme mitschwingen. „Na dann auf", meinte ich und sprang auf. Schließlich kommen wir kichernd im Speisesaal an und nehmen unsere Plätze ein.


	17. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16 – Rumien

Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Aragorn Legolas und mich aufmerksam beobachtete. Als ich ihn fragend anschaute, machte er nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und lächelt. Legolas lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, indem er mir mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß.

„Schauen wir uns nachher die Sterne an?", fragte er mich leise. „Ja, gerne", erwiderte ich verlegen lächelnd. Danach aßen wir schweigend. Nachdem alle das Mahl beendet hatten, verschwanden zuerst die Hobbits vom Tisch. „Kommst du?", wollte Legolas von mir wissen. Ich stand auf und bevor ich überhaupt richtig realisiere was passiert, nahm Legolas meine Hand und zog mich los.  
Auf einer Lichtung, die den Blick in den Himmel frei gab blieb er stehen, ließ meine Hand los und sich ins Gras fallen. Er verschränkte seine Hände hinter seinem Kopf und lächelte mich an. „Komm doch zu mir", forderte er mich auf. Ich legte mich neben ihn ins Gras und ließ meinen Blick über das Firmament wandern. Die ersten Sterne waren bereits aufgegangen und der Mond schien groß und rund vom Himmel auf uns herab.  
„Sie sind wunderschön", seufzte ich. „Du auch", erwiderte Legolas leise. Ich drehte mich auf den Bauch und blickte ihn fragend an. „Findest du?" „Ja, finde ich. Gleich bei unsere ersten Begegnung ist mir deine Schönheit ins Auge gefallen", sagte er, „und die deines Pferdes auch. Seine Farbe ist außergewöhnlich. Woher hast du es?" „Faire ist einfach zu mir gekommen. Wieso sie nachtschwarz ist und Mähne und Schweif weiß, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Das wird wohl für immer eine Mysterium bleiben", erklärte ich ihm.

„Es freut mich, dass du mitgekommen bist", meinte Legolas schließlich, nachdem er noch eine Weile in die Sterne geschaut hatte und ich ihn dabei lächelnd beobachtet hatte. „Mich freut es, dass wir wieder so gut zusammen auskommen", erwiderte ich. Legolas stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen und betrachtete mich. „Was?", fragte ich, als mir sein Blick unangenehm wurde. „Nichts", sagte er und lächelte. Dann drehte er sich auch auf den Bauch. Er war mir so unglaublich nah und ich sehnte mich danach, dass er mir noch näher kommen würde. Als hätte er meinen Wunsch gehört, legte er seine Hand an meine Wange. Ich schmiegte mich in diese Berührung.

Legolas Augen glänzten und ich verlor mich in dem unglaublich schönen blau seiner Seelenspiegel. Ich bemerkte gar nicht, wie wir uns immer näher kamen. Ich wollte gerade meine Augen schließen, da nahm ich aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung war. Schnell war ich aufgesprungen und verspürte sofort den Verlust von Legolas Wärme. Ich sah, dass auch er aufgesprungen war.  
Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog ich einen kleine Wurfdolch aus meinem Stiefelschaft. „Den wirst du nicht brauchen", hörte ich eine Stimme, die mir nur zu bekannt war. „Rumien?", fragte ich und wollte meine Augen nicht trauen, als der Genannte aus dem Schatten trat. Seitdem ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war sein fuchsrotes Haar gewachsen. Es viel ihm jetzt keck in die bernsteinbraunen Augen.  
„Ja meine Kleine, ich bin es", lachte Rumien. „Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich nicht deine Kleine bin", fauchte ich ihn an. „Ich möchte mich ja ungern in ein die Wiedersehensfreunde einmischen, aber wer sind Sie und was haben Sie hier zu suchen", fuhr Legolas mit schneidender Stimme dazwischen. „Ach stimmt ja, das war ja was. Erstmal möchte ich mich entschuldigen, dass ich in einem so unpassenden Moment auftauche, wobei eigentlich tut es mir nicht leid. Im Ernst Sinye eine Elb? Ach, reden wir später darüber. Ich bin Rumien und ich bin hier, weil ich Sinye suche", erwiderte Rumien frech und streckte Legolas seine Hand entgegen.  
Legolas blickte die ihm dargebotene Hand skeptisch an, schüttelte sie dann aber kurz. „Kannst du Sinye und mich jetzt alleine lassen, wir haben viel zu besprechen?", forderte Rumien Legolas auf, zu gehen. Fragend schaute er zwischen Rumien und mir hin und her. Er war anscheinend sehr überrascht über das plötzlich Auftauchen des Rothaarigen, dass er darüber sogar überhörte, dass Rumien ihn einfach mit ‚du' angesprochen hatte.  
Rumien legte seinen Arm um mich und zog mich von Legolas weg. „Wir reden später weiter", rief ich Legolas noch über die Schulter zu. Ich sah wie er enttäuscht den Blick noch einmal in die Sterne wandern ließ, bevor er sich umdrehte und die Lichtung verließ.  
„Sag mal, was sollte das gerade?", fuhr ich Rumien an. Er legte nur seine Finger auf meine Lippen. „Nein, ich werde jetzt nicht leise sein", brauste ich weiter auf. „Doch, wirst du", sagte er und ich konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie er seine Lippen fordernd auf meine gelegt hatte. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Überraschung stieß ich ihn von mir. „Geht's eigentlich noch", schreie ich ihn an und reiße mich von ihm los. Er greift nach meinem Handgelenk, als ich mich abwenden will.  
„Sinye, wir müssen reden", fordert er. „Jetzt nicht", fauche ich und reiße mich von ihm los. Ich laufe los, in den Schatten der Bäume, in der Hoffnung, die richtige Richtung gewählt zu haben. Nicht darauf achtend wo ich hinlief, stieß ich mit jemandem zusammen. Dieser jemand konnte gerade noch durch beherztes Zugreifen verhindern, dass ich auf dem Waldboden lande. „Hoppla Sinye. Warum so stürmisch?", witzelte Aragorn.  
„Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe", flüsterte ich und fiel Aragorn um den Hals. „Was genau soll das werden?", höre ich Legolas Stimme hinter mir. Ich löse mich von Aragorn und sehe Legolas wie erstarrt dort stehen, die Auge zusammengekniffen. „Oh Legolas, es ist… Rumien, er kam so überraschend. Ich hatte nie erwartet, dass ich ihn je wieder sehen würde, dass ich überhaupt eine von ihnen je wieder sehen würde. Es tut mir so leid, dass er uns unterbrochen hat. Und ich… Jetzt fehlen mir die Worte", brachte ich heraus und blickte ausschließlich Legolas an. Abschätzend blickte er zu Aragorn, bevor er auf mich zu ging und in die Arme nahm.  
„Das ist immer so, wenn Feuer und Wasser aufeinander treffen", flüsterte ich und bekam nicht mit, wie Legolas und Aragorn sich über meine Kopf hinweg fragende Blicke zu warfen. „Wir sollte uns schlafen legen", meinte Legolas schließlich, als er mich aus seinen Armen entließ und mir eine Strähne hinters Ohr schob. „Ja, vielleicht sollten wir das", sagte ich und ließ meine Stirn an die von Legolas fallen. Er legte einen Arm um mich und führte mich. Aragorn ging lächelnd neben uns.  
Als wir unsere Schlafstelle erreicht hatten, verkroch ich mich sofort unter meine Decke und war auch kurz darauf eingeschlafen. Das Aragorn Legolas viel Erfolg wünschte bekam ich nicht mehr mit und auch nicht, dass Legolas mich in seine Arme zog, weil ich fror.

Ich erwachte, als mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen wurde. Als ich die Augen aufschlug blickte ich direkt in die von Legolas. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht wecken", flüsterte er. „Ich wäre sowieso gleich wach geworden", erwiderte ich. Dann ließ ich meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Dabei traf ich auf den von Rumien. „Er steht schon eine ganze Weile dort und schaut zu uns rüber", meinte Legolas der meinem Blick gefolgt war.  
Ich nicke nur kurz, damit Legolas sah, dass ich ihn verstanden hatte. „Woher kennst du ihn? Wer ist er?", wollte er wissen. „Nun ja, dazu kann ich dir nicht so viel sagen. Wir kennen uns schon sehr lange, schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit. Ich begegne ihm nie gerne, wenn wir uns sehen gibt es immer Streit. Ich hoffe, dass ich deine Fragen damit zumindest ein bisschen beantworten konnte", sagte ich, dann stand ich auf und ließ Legolas allein zurück. Am Eingang musste ich wohl oder übel an Rumien vorbei. „Warte", meinte dieser und hielt mich am Arm zurück.  
„Nein, lass mich", erwiderte ich und riss mich von ihm los. Leider war ich nicht schnell genug und er bekam mein anderes Handgelenk zu fassen. Er zog mich nah zu sich und wieder lagen seine Lippen auf meinen, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen machen konnte. Ich stiess ihn von mir und begegnete Legolas erschrockenem Blick.  
„Sag mal geht's noch", fuhr ich Rumien an, „habe ich dir gestern nicht deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich das nicht möchte? Du nimmst dir zu viel heraus. Du weißt, dass ich dir zurzeit überlegen bin. Wasser löscht Feuer!" „Nicht wenn das Feuer so heiß ist, dass das Wasser verdampft", schmunzelte er und strich sich seine Haare aus der Stirn. Er zwinkerte mir zu bevor er ging.  
„Bis später Süße. Ich werde dich schon noch rum kriegen, du wirst schon sehen. Irgendwann wird sich dein Körper nach meinem verzehren und du wirst mich anflehen, dass ich dich nehme", rief er mir über die Schulter zu. Als er weg war, fragte ich mich warum er scheinbar ein so großes Interesse an mir hatte.  
Überfordert von allem, was mir durch den Kopf ging, ließ ich mich auf den Boden sinken. „Herrin Sinye, nehmt es nicht so schwer. Ihr seid nun mal eine wunderschöne und attraktive Frau, da haben halt viele Männer Interesse an euch. Ihr alleine entscheidet wem ihr euch hingebt und wem nicht", hörte ich die Stimme von Gimli.  
„Ihr habt Recht Herr Gimli, es fällt mir nur so unglaublich schwer. Ich versteh nicht was ich mache, dass scheinbar die Hälfte der Männer denkt, dass ich Interesse an ihnen hätte. Ich weiß doch selber nicht was ich möchte. Es scheint mir allerdings so, als hätte ich schon vor einer ganzen Weile eine Entscheidung getroffen, nur weiß ich nicht wie diese lautet", flüsterte ich verzweifelt. 


	18. Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17 - Nicht Herr seiner Selbst

Ich sitze am Fluss und lasse meine Füße ins Wasser hängen. „Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?", will Aragorn wissen, als er neben mir auftaucht. „Gerne", sage ich und Aragorn setzte sich neben mich. Eine Weile schaut er einfach nur in die Ferne und scheint nach Worten zu suchen. „Wer ist er?", fragt er schließlich und ich weiß, er meint Rumien. „Ein alter Bekannter", erwidere ich, er nickt. Es entsteht eine Pause, in der Aragorn wieder in die Weite schaut. „Was will er von dir? Ich meine warum ist er so zu dir?" „Wenn ich das nur wüsste", seufze ich. „Und du? Was willst du von ihm?" „Ich will, dass er mich einfach in Ruhe lässt. Ich verstehe nicht, warum er mich einfach küsst, das war sonst nie seine Art. Als wir uns das erste Mal in dieser Gestalt begegnet sind, da war ich unglaublich fasziniert von ihm. Ich würde sagen, dass mir damals die Aufmerksamkeit, die er mir jetzt schenkt gefallen hätte, aber heute. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass einfach kein Platz für Rumien mehr ist, dass mein Herz besetzt ist. Was mich am meisten beunruhigt ist, dass ich nicht weiß, wer mir so gut gefällt, dass für Rumien kein Platz mehr in meinem Herzen ist", erzähle ich. Aragorn schmunzelt nur. „Ich sollte jetzt gehen", sagt er und steht auf.  
Mein Blick gleitet wieder in die Weite und ich sehe weit mehr, als die Bäume, die auf der anderen Seite des Flusses stehen. Die Sehnsucht nach dem Wasser wächst schon eine ganze Weile in mir. Ich kann seiner Anziehungskraft einfach nicht wiederstehen. Ich erhebe mich und gehe dem Flusslauf entlang, bis ich an eine Stelle komme, an der sich das Wasser über eine kleine Klippe stürzt und in ein Becken mündet. Ohne wirklich darauf geachtet zu haben, muss ich bereits auf dem Weg die Schnüre meines Korsetts gelöst haben. Ich streife mir meine Tunika über den Kopf, während ich mich umsehe und lausche, ob ich wirklich alleine bin. Anschließend steige ich aus meiner Hose.  
Seufzend lasse ich mich ins Wasser sinken. Ich schwimme hinüber zu der Stelle, wo sich das Wasser über die Klippe stürzt und lasse es mir über den Körper laufen. Da höre ich das Knacken von Zweigen in meiner Nähe. „Sie hat gesagt, dass sie sich nicht für ihn interessiert", höre ich Aragorns Stimme. Zwischen den Bäumen hindurch kann ich Legolas und Aragorn erkennen. Legolas nickt auf Aragorns Aussage hin und dann sind sie auch schon wieder aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwunden.  
Dafür tritt Rumien an den Rand des Sees und schaut mich grinsend an. Nicht schon wieder, denke ich mir. „Was willst du hier?", frage ich ihn. „Zu dir", erwidert er. „Und was willst du von mir?", will ich wissen. „Das weisst du sehr genau", sagt er, während er sich entkleidet und zu mir ins Wasser kommt. Ich schluckte, weil ich nur zu genau erkenne kann, was er von mir möchte. „Rumien, komm nicht näher", fordere ich ihn auf. Doch er ignoriert meine Aussage einfach und kommt näher. Als er mich fast erreicht hat, kann ich Legolas zwischen den Bäumen hervor treten sehen. Sein Blick wandert erst zu mir, dann zu Rumien und danach wieder zu mir. Den Schmerz, den ich bei seinem zweiten Blick zu mir in seinen Augen kann lässt mich erschauern und ich schnappe erschrocken nach Luft.  
In diesem Augenblick erreicht Rumien mich, zieht mich an sich und legt seine Lippen fordern auf meine. Legolas senkt den Kopf und wendet sich ab. Ich habe endlich die Kraft Rumien etwas auf Abstand zu bringen. „Gefällt es dir nicht? Stell dich nicht so an", flüstert er mir zu. „Nein natürlich gefällt es mir nicht, wir sind Freunde, nur Freunde Rumien. Verstehst du das nicht", fauche ich ihn an. Als er wieder auf mich zu kommen will, schießt eine Wand aus Wasser zwischen uns hoch. „Sehr lustig Sinye", zischt er. „LASS MICH IN RUHE", schreie ich ihn an und meine Stimme klingt fremd. Ich hasse es meine Macht so demonstrieren zu müssen. „Ich werde dich niemals in Ruhe lassen", meint er. Zitternd vor Wut schließe ich meine Augen und richte eine Hand gegen Rumien. Das Wasser folgt fast sofort und trifft ihn mit einer so unglaublichen Kraft, dass sein Körper erzittert, und er dem Druck nicht mehr standhalten kann. Rumien sackt in sich zusammen.  
Rumien geht unter und ich tauche ihm direkt hinter her. Wie ich ihn aus dem Wasser bekommen habe, kann ich im Nachhinein gar nicht mehr sagen. Aber bevor er erwacht habe ich sowohl ihn, wie auch mich wieder vollständig eingekleidet. Als er schließlich erwacht, sehe ich sofort die Reue in seinen Augen. „Sinye, bitte verzeih mir, ich war nicht Herr meiner Selbst. Bitte, ich…Es hat mich gezwungen. Ich wollte das nicht", flüstert er beschämt. Zweifelnd schaue ich ihn von der Seite an. „Eleveayá, mein Verhalten erfüllt mich mit tiefster Reue. Ich bitte dich um Vergebung", bringt er hervor, während er seinen Kopf demütigt senkt. Diese Art der Demut, lässt mich erkennen, wie sehr er sich für sein Verhalten schämt, denn das ist die Art, wie wir lernten um Vergebung zu bitten. „Runiayán erheb dich, dein Verhalten sei dir vergeben. Erheb dich und sei stolz, dass du deine Fehler erkannt hast", erwidere ich. Ich reiche ihm die Hand und helfe ihm hoch. Nachdem er zum Stehen gekommen ist, falle ich ihm direkt um den Hals. „Du hast mir so gefehlt", flüstere ich in seine Halsbeuge. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Sternenkind", sagt er und wirbelt mich durch die Luft. Sternenkind, so hatte er mich schon immer genannt. Als ich ihn gefragt habe wieso, hatte er gesagt, dass er durch meine Augen hindurch immer Varda erblicken könne. Dieser Name erfüllte mich mit Stolz. „Ich denke, wir müssen einigen erzählen, was mit mir war", holt mich Rumien aus meinen Gedanken zurück.  
Ich nicke und will mich auf den Weg machen, als Rumien mich zurück hält. „Was ist eigentlich mit diesem Legolas? Ich denke, dass du ihm sehr viel bedeutest", sagte er und schaute mich fragend an. „Ich weiß nicht. Er ist nett, ich fühle mich wohl, wenn er bei mir ist. Außerdem kann er gut Bogenschießen und reiten. Allerdings verhält er sich manchmal äußerst merkwürdig. Er war meine Begleitung auf der Hochzeit von Elladan und Celume. Manchmal fühle ich mich ihm sehr nah, dann aber wieder so fern. Er hat fast mitbekommen, wie ich einberufen wurde. Ich weiß nicht, was er gemacht hätte, wenn ich vor seinen Augen einfach verschwunden wäre. Es erscheint mir manchmal so unendlich schwer ich zu sein, doch ich weiß, dass es wichtig ist, dass es mich gibt und dich und die andern beiden, aber es ist ein unglaubliche Last die auf uns liegt. Ich habe Angst davor, was alle denken, wenn sie erfahren, wer wir sind, was wir sind und warum wir überhaupt existieren", antworte ich auf seine Frage und sage mehr, als ich geplant habe.  
„Ich denke, es wäre auf jeden Fall wichtig, dass wir allen erst mal erklären, dass uns keine Gefühle körperlicher Art verbinden. Und Sinye du solltest dir über deine Gefühle klar werden und dich entsprechend verhalten", meint Rumien. „Gehen wir?", frage ich, bevor mich meine Gedanken gefangen nehmen. Warum scheint es auf einmal so wichtig zu sein, dass ich meine Gefühle ordne? Legolas, ich lächele leicht, als ich an ihn denke. Obwohl wir uns noch nicht lange kennen haben wir schon viel erlebt. Als mir sein Ausdruck von vorhin vor Augen steht verschwindet mein Lächeln sofort wieder. Wie soll ich ihm nur klar machen, dass Rumien und ich nur Freunde sind, nach allem was er gesehen hat? Verzweifelt seufze ich auf.  
„Sinye, wir bekommen das schon alles wieder hin. Wir haben doch bisher auch alles zusammen geschafft", versucht Rumien mir gut zuzureden und dann ist es auch schon so weit. Aragorn schaut mich merkwürdig an, als ich zusammen mit Rumien die große Lichtung betrete. Legolas steht bei ihm und dreht sich, als er Argaorns Blick sieht um. Der Schmerz, der in seine Augen tritt, als er mich erkennt nimmt mir die Luft zum Atmen. „Legolas", flüstere ich und will auf ihn zu gehen, doch mein Körper will mir nicht gehorchen.  
Als ich das Flackern in seinen Augen sehe, weiß ich, dass er mich gehört hat.

„Ich denke, ich sollte etwas erklären", sagt Rumien neben mir. „Ich denke, wir wissen alle, was du uns sagen willst", erwidert Legolas und alles Sanfte war aus seiner Stimme gewichen. „Ihr werdet überrascht sein, dass es genau das Gegenteil ist, was ich euch sagen will. Sinye und ich sind nur Freunde. Seit einiger Zeit war ich nicht mehr Herr über meinen Körper, eine Kraft hat mich zu meinem Handel getrieben. Ich habe versucht dagegen anzukämpfen, aber ich war zu schwach um die Kraft zu überwinden. Sinye hat die Kraft von mir nehmen können und jetzt bi ich, endlich wieder ich. Meine Taten und daraus entstehende Annahmen bereue ich zu tiefst. Ich weiß auch, dass ich viele mit meinem Verhalten vor den Kopf gestoßen haben. Ganz besonders bereue ich, dass ich mich Sinye auf solch schändliche Weise genährt habe. Mein Verhalten ist unverzeihlich und ich bin froh, dass Sinye jedes Mal in der Lage war, das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Ich hätte ihr nie wieder in die Augen blicken können, mich die Kraft dazu gebracht hätte Beischlaf mit ihr zu haben. Mein Dank gilt Varda, die durch Sinye so nah ist und ihr die Kraft geschenkt hat mich jedes Mal von sich zu stoßen, auch wenn ich weiß, dass sie die Kraft vor einigen Jahren nicht gehabt hätte. Ich hoffe, ihr alle die hier anwesend seid, könnt mir, aber ganz besonders Sinye verzeihen", erklärt Rumien.  
Während seiner Worte waren immer mehr Zuhörer dazu gestoßen, die jetzt zwischen Rumien und mir hin und her schauten. „Ich denke, es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis wir alle deine Worte gänzlich erfasst haben", bricht Aragorn schließlich das Schweigen und betrachtet mich mit einem fragenden Blick. Ich schüttele leicht den Kopf. Als ich meinen ersten Schritt von Rumien weg mache, merke ich, dass er sich auch in Bewegung setzt. „Wenn du reden musst, kannst du immer zu mir kommen, das weißt du hoffentlich, Sternenkind", sagt er zu mir, während er mir folgte. Ich nicke nur und stoße die Tür zu den Stallungen auf. Er lässt mich meinen Weg alleine fortsetzten. Vor der Box meiner Stute angekommen zögere ich einen Augenblick, bevor ich zu ihr in die Box gehe und mich am Holz herunter gleiten lasse, nachdem ich die Boxentür hinter mir wieder verschlossen hatte.  
„Ach Faire", seufze ich. Sie schaut mich an, bevor sie sich neben mich legt und ihren Kopf in meinem Schoß ablegt. Ich lächele wehmütig und vergrabe meine Hände in ihrer Mähne, dann schluchze ich auf. Der Klos in meinem Hals war mit jedem Wort von Rumien größer geworden und der Blick mit dem Legolas mich gemustert hatte, hat mir den Rest gegeben. „Warum gibt es überhaupt diese blöden Gefühle und warum überfordern sie mich immer?", stelle ich Faire einige der Fragen, die mich so belasten.  
„Weil sie uns ausmachen, die intensive Art mit denen wir unsere Gefühle erleben zeichnet uns als die am weitesten entwickelten Arten der Tiere aus", höre ich Legolas Stimme und wende mich erschrocken zu ihm. Er hat seine Arme auf der Boxentür verschränkt und seinen Kopf auf seinen Armen abgelegt.


End file.
